The Vibes
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: When Bonnie and Enzo are forced by their friends to have their fortunes read, they're told they are destined to be lovers. Utterly unconvinced, they ignore the growing number of signs - and how ridiculous they are - until it's too much to be just coincidence. AH AU, BE/SC/DE.
1. The Lovers

**Notes:** I'm trying something new - 1) writing a multichapter fic but 2) not trying to write the entire thing first. My hope is that with the show airing angst, a need for fluff with motivate me. Plus it's almost Valentine's Day.

Mostly focused on Bonnie/Enzo, but there are mentions of SC and DE.

* * *

 **1: The Lovers**

"Ooh, there's a fortune teller." Caroline escapes from Stefan's arm, tugging on Elena's hand instead, and rushes forward. The tent in front of them is slightly creepy - purple and black, with a gold sign that reads _Madame Sybil's Readings_. Both girls slip under the flap.

Bonnie sighs loudly, but Stefan shrugs. "C'mon. Can't hurt." He quickly follows.

Bonnie looks at the two left. "Are you serious? I thought we trying to make the movie in thirty minutes."

"Oh relax, Bon," says Damon, a crack of a smile on his face. "We have plenty of time." He disappears too.

And so, Bonnie is left with _him_. "What do you have against fortune tellers?" asks Enzo, arms crossed and smirking. He's half hidden in the darkness despite plenty of street lamps lighting their path.

"Nothing," she says, matching his stance. "We're just going to miss the previews."

He chuckles, making no move to enter the tent. "I think they're frauds too. Waste of time and money."

Bonnie glares. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"I was invited."

Bonnie kicks a rock on the pavement. "Damon and I need to have a talk about withholding invitations from undesirables."

Enzo doesn't respond. Bonnie continues to ignore him, watching the people walking through the town - many heading towards the movie theater.

It must have been a while, because Caroline peaks her head out. "Just checking to make sure you haven't killed each other," she says, grinning brightly. "You should come in, apparently Elena's going to get run over by a car in the two weeks. Damon's freaking out."

"That's all you needed to say, Gorgeous." Enzo lifts the flap wider as Caroline disappears. He turns to Bonnie, who rolls her eyes. "Coming?"

She sighs and slips under his arm.

It's warm inside the tent. It's also crowded, between the six of them and Madame Sybil - a fairly young woman with an uncomfortable smile and a collection of items scattered across shelves and tables. Bonnie begins to push up the sleeves of her sweater and accidentally elbows Enzo in the stomach.

"Ow," he says, accent cracking. "Watch it."

Bonnie grins, ignoring that he's still standing very close to her. "Don't pretend you don't deserve it."

Madame Sybil clears her throat and stares straight at Bonnie. "Would you like me to read your palm?" She smiles with her teeth and offers her hand. Her accent is different from Enzo's, but just as annoying.

Bonnie grimaces and shakes her head. "No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, Bonnie." Elena nudges her forward. "We all did it!"

Bonnie glances around. "All of you?"

"I will get very lucky this June," says Stefan, grinning, his arm wrapped around Caroline's shoulder. "And Caroline should say yes to exciting opportunities in the future."

"That sounds like a fortune cookie," says Bonnie, unimpressed. Enzo snorts beside her and she graces him with a brief glare.

Sybil clears her throat again. "Since your friends have already paid for their fortunes, I will do yours for free." She leans back slightly before pointing to a deck of cards on her table. "And I'll make it a card reading instead."

Bonnie hesitates. It's free - but it's still nonsense. She knows this. She glances over at Enzo, who's staring at her. For once, he's not smirking, but rather seems thoughtful.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Thank you for the offer. Not my thing."

"What a waste, Bon-Bon. Enzo, man, take one for the team." Damon claps Enzo on the back and the latter grimaces. Elena glares at Damon but Damon shrugs. "C'mon, we're wasting time and money here."

Enzo looks like he's about to bolt right out of there - but then he sees her watching him. His face quickly turns into that annoying blank slate that Bonnie hates so much. Then he smirks. "I will, _if_ ," he says, stepping closer to her and Bonnie wants to punch him. "Bonnie joins me."

She should say no. She already has. But he's _smirking_ and looks so _smug_ and she _hates_ when Enzo gets one up on her. He expects her to say no, to run out, and get them to the movie. But Bonnie doesn't like to do what Enzo expects. So she smirks right back. "You know what - let's do it."

Enzo blinks and Bonnie catches a flicker of surprise, but he quickly hides it. She doesn't bother to hide her triumph. The two sit in the chairs in front of Sybil, who watches quietly.

"How does it work?" asks Caroline, hovering above Bonnie.

"Both of you place a hand on the table, please." They do. "Now I shuffle the cards, and we let them tell us what the Fates wish us to hear."

Bonnie catches Enzo rolling his eyes out of the corner of her vision. She bites back a smile.

Sybil lays down a card in front of Bonnie. "The Empress." Her fingers linger over the card before drawing back. "Pay attention to your dreams and intuitions. You will find others are attracted and drawn to you over the coming weeks."

Damon snorts - loudly - and Bonnie takes the time to send him a pointed glare. He puts his hands up in surrender, but Elena shakes her head on his behalf.

"The Hanged Man." This card is placed in front of Enzo. She looks him straight in the eyes. "It's time to let go."

Bonnie furrows her eyebrows, looking over at Enzo, but he looks unaffected. If she wasn't sitting right beside him, she may not have noticed the slight tick in his jaw.

Sybil flips over the final card, in the center between the two. Her mouth spreads into a wide grin and Bonnie shifts in her chair uncomfortably. "The Lovers," says Sybil, her finger outlining one of the hearts on the cards. "It appears the two of you are destined soulmates."

Bonnie's eyes widen. She turns to Enzo who looks back just as perplexed as she.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Why is that funny?" asks Sybil, glancing back at the four others.

"We hate each other," says Bonnie, pointing back and forth between herself and Enzo. "That'd never happen."

Enzo leans sideways in his chair. "Exactly. So you've now proven to us that you really are full of crap." He turns back to Damon. "I told you."

Damon exchanges a look with Elena, but shrugs. "Whatever you say, man." Bonnie frowns - he doesn't seem convinced; neither, she also notes, does Caroline.

"You're being too harsh," she says, mostly to Enzo, but Bonnie knows that it's directed to her too. Bonnie just rolls her eyes and stands up, ready to leave.

Stefan slips in front of Bonnie, blocking her view of the table, to pay. Caroline shrugs as Stefan joins her. The four leave, and Bonnie looks over at Enzo as they follow. The hang back as they make their way over to the movie theater. Bonnie notices Elena and Caroline whispering to each other, but decides to ignore it. She decides to ignore a lot of things.

Enzo has always been a mystery to her - other than annoying, she really knows little about him. But usually the silence that hovers over them - the fifth and sixth wheels - is comfortable enough that they can tease their friends in between their bickering. Tonight, however, it's awkward.

"What did she mean by 'it's time to let go'?" Bonnie asks, because she can't help it. Stefan and Caroline are in line for tickets now, as Elena and Damon head over to the food stands.

Enzo glances over at her but quickly avoids her eyes. "She's just some crazy lunatic. It's nonsense, remember?" Bonnie nods, but her arms are crossed over her chest. "Besides, c'mon, me and you?"

Bonnie sighs. "Right. Exactly. There's no way in hell - you and me." She shakes her head. "You're too - "

"Handsome? Amazing? Charming?"

"Rude. Sarcastic. Selfish." She takes a step forward to glare directly at him. "You're a ruiner."

Enzo just smiles, completely unaffected. It annoys her. "And you, _love_ , are judgy, just as sarcastic, and completely selfless." Bonnie frowns and he steps even closer suddenly, and she swallows with his face inches from her. "You're a doormat."

There's so much _wrong_ with what he's saying she doesn't even know where to begin. But just before she can, Caroline skips over with tickets in her hand. "Ooh, are we interrupting? Are you two about to make out?"

Bonnie glares at Enzo before turning to Caroline. "As if. Keep him away from me. He's sitting on the side of all of you." And she leaves them, heading over to Elena and Damon.

Part of her hopes she's imagining Enzo smirking at her back.

When they finally arrive in the theater - they've missed some previews already - they quickly grab a middle row. Bonnie moves to head in first so the couples can sit together and she's _far_ away from Enzo. Just before she can slip into the row, however, someone grabs her arm.

"What are you doing?" she hisses at Enzo. She shakes his hand off her arm as Elena and Damon find their seats, Caroline and Stefan right behind them.

"You'd interrupt their making out if you sat in the middle when you got up to go to the bathroom mid-way through." Enzo sits beside Caroline, gesturing for Bonnie to sit next to him, in the aisle seat.

She wants to glare at him, and maybe she does slightly, but she also sits down quietly. He isn't wrong. That annoys her. _He annoys her_.

Enzo balances his popcorn on the armrest between them. Bonnie glances at it, then him, and he gives her knowing look. Rolling her eyes, she grabs a handful of his popcorn. She's slightly impressed he doesn't smirk. Instead, he takes a long sip of his drink - also stored in the armrest between them - and turns to the movie.

The previews end, the movie begins, and Bonnie doesn't notice until halfway through that she's drinking his soda too.


	2. The Takedown

**2: The Takedown**

Enzo drops his bag by the kitchen table and heads straight to the living area of his apartment. Without hesitation, he falls back, sprawled across the couch.

"Bad day?" asks Matt, his roommate, looking up from the video game he's playing on the TV.

"Not bad," says Enzo, turning on his side to watch Matt blow up some enemy soldier. "Just got a lot of work to do on my thesis project."

"So glad I didn't go to college." Matt grimaces and quickly presses down on a button several times, but his character dies anyway. "Damn it."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Matt glances at him sideways. "Had the night shift yesterday. I'll go in early tomorrow."

Enzo sighs again and swings himself off the couch. Heading to the kitchen for a drink and a snack, he barely hears Matt over his restarted game. "By the way, Maggie came by a while ago."

Enzo freezes midway through pouring himself a glass of juice. "What?"

"Maggie came by - "

"No, I heard you," he says, ignoring his cup and staring at the back of Matt's head. His heart is pounding. "What'd she want?"

Matt frowns at the screen, but seems clueless to the unease in Enzo's stomach. "She said something about wanting to talk? I dunno why she didn't just text you."

Enzo stays frowning. He barely hears the shouts from the TV, too occupied in his thoughts. _Maggie came by_. But then there's the other voice - the one from two days ago - _it's time to let go_.

His knuckles grip the counter and he's almost surprised the cup in his hand hasn't shattered.

"Oh I invited Bonnie over for dinner."

Enzo pauses mid-sip. "Her?" He throws back his head and drowns the entire glass. After pouring himself another round, he situates himself on the couch again. "I forgot you two were friends."

Matt glances at him sideways. "Yeah, go way back. Why do you two hate each other again?"

Enzo rolls his eyes. "I don't _hate_ her."

"Okay, fine. Why does she hate you?"

Enzo takes another long drink. Pausing his game, Matt turns to him with a raised eyebrow. Enzo sighs. "I may or may not have locked her in a closet one time," he says, doing his best not to smirk. He fails.

Matt chuckles. "Of course you did." He glances at his phone. "Well she'll be here soon - we're going to the gym first, if you want to join us."

The original plan, of course, was to finish an outline before making dinner, maybe even get a book in - but a run couldn't hurt. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

As he's changing into gym shorts and a t-shirt, Enzo hears a knock at the apartment door. Pulling a hoodie over his head, he can barely make out two voices.

Bonnie looks surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Enzo stuffs his hands into his pockets.

She rolls her eyes and looks at Matt. "Is he coming with us?"

"To the gym, yeah," says Matt, gathering his keys and wallet. "Don't worry he's doing his own thing."

Bonnie looks him up and down and Enzo tries not to stiffen in response. Something about her _scanning_ him makes him uncomfortable. And slightly turned on. "He wouldn't be an _awful_ punching bag." Her mouth turns upwards. "Isn't the point of self defense to teach me how to beat up assholes like him?"

"I'm standing right here," says Enzo, but Bonnie just keeps smiling and Matt leaves, shaking his head. Bonnie follows and Enzo just takes comfort in the fact that, since he pulls up the rear after locking the apartment door, he has a nice view of Bonnie from here - leggings and a tank top suit her.

Bonnie calls shotgun before he even reaches the parking lot and Enzo begrudgingly stretches out in the backseat. And when they reach the gym a few minutes later, she completely ignores him all the way past the treadmills.

"I'll come find you," says Enzo, pointedly addressing Matt, since Bonnie appears perfectly content pretending he doesn't exist.

Matt grins. "Yeah, man, she can use you as her final exam."

Enzo shakes his head as they disappear.

Thirty minutes and about four miles later, Enzo goes looking for them.

When he finds them, Matt models how to elbow someone from behind and Bonnie is mimicking him. Enzo leans against the doorway of the otherwise empty room. Moving behind her, Matt holds a hand up across his face. Bonnie frowns in concentration - biting her lip, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed - and quickly pushes her elbow up, hitting Matt's hand.

"Nice," says Matt. "But try to get lower first to really hit the target."

Bonnie bends her knees slightly and tries again - this time, her elbow hits Matt's hand at more of an angle - if the hand wasn't blocking his face, he'd have a broken nose.

"Nice," says Enzo, finally announcing his presence and he takes a little pride in Bonnie slightly swaying, as if she's caught off balance. She quickly hides it with a signature glare, but Enzo smirks anyway.

"It's you," she says. He smiles wider in response and she sighs. "Can I at least practice punching someone in the face? He's right there!" Matt just gives her a look.

"Why are you leaning self-defense anyway?" asks Enzo, moving closer to them as Matt goes to his water bottle.

Bonnie crosses her arms across her chest - and Enzo does his level best to keep his eyes on her face. "Do I really need a reason to want to protect myself?" Her look is hard, but the way her shoulders tighten and her lips purse, Enzo's sure she's not saying the whole truth. He notices that Matt pointedly looks away.

Enzo shrugs. "Fair enough." He tilts his head to the side. "You guys done for today?"

"One more thing." Matt clears off their mat, and waves Enzo forward. "You over here." Enzo rolls his eyes but moves, standing right in the center of the mat.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows. "You mean, I get to beat him up? Without an excuse?" Her eyes widen in glee but Enzo rolls his eyes at her sarcastic tone. Matt gently moves her in front of Enzo. "What are we practicing?"

"That's the point - you just do what we learned. Escape." Matt steps back so Bonnie can't see him anymore. He gestures for Enzo to grab her wrist, then if that fails, her waist. Enzo nods. "Okay, whenever you're ready Enzo."

Enzo steps closer to Bonnie. He ignores that her breathing is loud and her clothes are tight. She glances back at him, eyes scanning him once again, before turning back around. Rolling her shoulders, she relaxes into a prepared stance.

Waiting just a second, Enzo grabs her wrist and spins her around to face him. There's a whole second where her hand is in his and her face is inches away - but then she twists her arm, his thumb pulled back, and he winces pain as he lets go. Without thinking, he grabs her waist to pull her closer - and she's pushing against his chest - _her hands are so small_ \- and then suddenly he's falling -

But even as he subconsciously uses a hand to break his fall, his legs kick out, twisting with hers - and then they're both falling -

Enzo learns that his body has a mind of its own. Because when he can finally breathe again after hitting the mat, he realizes his hands are on Bonnie's waist, their legs are intertwined, and her lips are inches away from his neck. Honestly, Enzo isn't sure how he can even breathe - she's on his chest, suffocating him, but at the same time, his heart races and he's almost positive Bonnie can feel it.

Except, she blinks several times, uses her hands and his chest to push herself back up - now he _really_ can't breathe - and rolls her eyes. "Nice try, _Lorenzo_ ," she says, shaking out her hands. "Tripping me with your legs. Smoothe."

Enzo barely has time to process the last thirty seconds. He stands up, rubbing his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie ignores him. "Did he tell you about that stupid fortune teller we saw a couple days ago?" Matt shakes his head, trying and failing to pretend he wasn't just laughing. "Yeah, well, Car and Elena made us - and apparently we're destined to be lovers."

This time, Matt doesn't bother pretending. "You two?" he laughs, finger bouncing between the two, on opposite sides of the mat. "I can see it," he says, trying to be serious. "You were _falling_ for each other."

Enzo groans, shaking his head. "C'mon, mate. I'm too good for her." He grins when Bonnie glares at him.

"Says the guy who just tripped me because he was about to be taken down - by a girl."

"I didn't trip you."

"Yes you did!"

"It was an accident!"

Bonnie looks like she's about to retort, and Enzo's grateful that Matt steps between them, shaking his head and smiling. Enzo feels dizzy - his thoughts are cloudy and blurry, but his stomach is still on fire - his heartbeats feel loud and uneven and all he wants is for Bonnie to be on top of him again.

 _Shit_.

Enzo pretends he didn't just think that.

"I think it's time to go," says Matt, wisely. "Enzo, you joining us for dinner?"

He wants to say yes. He wants to, because joining for dinner means cooking for more than one, annoying Bonnie, and spending time on something other than his thesis. But somehow, Enzo doesn't trust himself this time. But he _wants_ to. "Maybe," he says, finally, as they exit the gym and head back to the cars.

Enzo leans his head against the window as Matt drives away. Maybe he has a concussion - maybe that's why his head hurts, his heart feels unsteady, and he really doesn't want to order take-out for dinner.

* * *

In the end, it's Bonnie's suggestion to order Chinese food that breaks him.

"You're seriously going to order in?" Enzo stands in the doorway of his room, fingers tapping against the wall.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with that?" She grins. "Are you a food snob? Are you a _foodie_?" Her eyes glitter.

"No," says Enzo, heading straight for the kitchen. "I just prefer home cooked meals." He grabs the menu in Matt's hands - ignoring his _hey!_ \- and sticks in back in the drawer. "If you two want, I can make us a meal."

"You have groceries for that?" Matt looks at the fridge, unconvinced.

Enzo grins. "I always have groceries for three servings of my Grandmother's pasta dish."

"That's a joke, right?" asks Matt, as Bonnie looks at him, confused. "Because I thought - "

"Home-ec, after I moved here. Best thing I ever learned in the states." Enzo ducks under the counter - of course, the real purpose is to find the pot he's searching for, but if he can escape Bonnie's searching glance….

Bonnie and Matt end up cutting vegetables and Enzo finds a perfectly unexpired pack of frozen chicken to salvage. Despite Bonnie looking at him with more curiosity as the night passes, Enzo finds himself enjoying cooking, for once. He thinks it may be the company.

Matt, unsurprisingly, inhales his meal almost immediately. "I think that was the greatest dinner I've ever had in my life."

"Don't tell Elena's mom that," says Bonnie, rolling a piece of mushroom around with her fork.

Matt stretches and sighs. "I'm gonna shower real fast. Don't leave without saying goodbye?" Bonnie nods and Matt smiles before leaving to his room.

Enzo takes a sip of the wine he had poured himself. Bonnie continues to push food around on her plate, every once and while taking a bite. He frowns. "I didn't poison it, I promise."

Bonnie, looks at him, startled, before glancing back at her plate. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean - " She twists the spaghetti around her fork and takes an unlady-like bite. "Ish 'elish."

Trying not to laugh, Enzo shakes his head. "What's up with you?" Bonnie pauses, chewing, not looking at him. "I mean - nevermind, don't bother." He doesn't know why he cares. She's - Bonnie, a friend of a friend of a friend, that other girl who runs around in his circle - except, he doesn't really have a circle, more like a point of contact. And that point isn't Bonnie. She's just _there_. He shouldn't be caring about why she is distracted at dinner or how her chest feels pressed against his.

"I didn't realize you cooked," she says, suddenly, and Enzo blinks. "It really is delicious."

"Thank you," he says. His head hurts.

She smiles, for a moment, but then it fades. "I'm still mad at you though."

"For the closet thing?" Enzo sighs, rolling his eyes. "I told you - Damon - "

"I've already talked to Damon about it. I'm talking to you." The distraction has changed into a laser focus - all on him, hard and directed - and Enzo feels like he's on fire.

He swallows. But there's something gnawing in his stomach - he could apologize, like she wants. But he shouldn't. He doesn't. "You deserved it," he says, taking another long drink of his wine. Bonnie drops her fork, the metal clattering against the ceramic bowl, and Enzo smirks. He feels better, almost. "Like I said the other night - you're a doormat."

For a second, Enzo thinks she's going to lunge over the table and attack him. And for a second, Enzo is actually terrified - she did it once, _today,_ already. But then the door to Matt's room slams open and his clean roommate frowns.

"You two okay?"

Bonnie glares at him, fingers still gripping the table. Enzo keeps his face completely blank - he knows it annoys her and right now that's all he wants to do. "Peachy," he says, never breaking her eye contact. He wants her to boil over, to attack him, to touch him and burn him and maybe, he'll be lucky enough -

"I'm going to go home." Bonnie pushes back her chair roughly, the screech against the tiles making Enzo wince. She gives Matt a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Matt nods, watching silently as Bonnie grabs her things and leaves without saying another word. When the door finally closes, Enzo realizes he's still holding his wine glass with a tight grip. He relaxes and Matt frowns as he takes Bonnie's dish to the sink.

"What did you do?" asks Matt. "She was pissed."

Enzo sighs, turning back to his now-cold meal. "Doesn't matter." He wants to say he doesn't care, that he all he did was tell her truth. _You deserved it_. She didn't. But Enzo doesn't care.

He stuffs his mouth with cold pasta and chews, heavily, glad his head doesn't hurt anymore.


	3. The Discount

**Notes:** This chapter kind of got away from me. This story is actually supposed to be more fun/fluffy, which we'll get to, we just need to hash out some baggage to get there.

* * *

 **3: The Discount**

"Am I a doormat?"

Caroline looks up from her laptop at the kitchen table, where she's been concentrated on some paper. "Of course not. Where did that come from?"

Running her finger down the page of her textbook, Bonnie bites her lip. "Just something someone said to me." She leans her head against the back of the couch.

Caroline frowns, tilting down the screen. "Bonnie, you are are the opposite of a doormat. You're a - steam roller."

"That's you, Car."

"Right. But you get the point. You get stuff done. Nicely." Caroline frowns for a moment. "This 'someone' wouldn't happen to have a British accent, a cop roommate, and be an annoying flirt?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Enzo isn't a flirt. He's just annoying."

"But it was him, though?" Bonnie says nothing, just flipping to the next page in her book, even though she has no idea what the previous one said. Caroline grins. "I know he likes to mess with you, but I didn't think he'd go so low."

"Why is this amusing to you?" Her fingers are shaking a little bit, but Bonnie pointedly ignores that. "He called me a _doormat_ , Car. Like - someone who gets run over. Who lets people walk over them. You _know_ how close that hits to home."

Caroline sighs and shuts her laptop completely, walking over and sitting at Bonnie's feet on the couch. "Bonnie freaking Bennett - " Bonnie bites back a smile but Caroline's warm beam forces her to let go. "You are not a doormat. You are strong. You are loyal and love your friends and will do anything for them."

"Including letting my best friend date the guy I'd been crushing on for years." Bonnie slammed her book closed and dropped it on the coffee table. "This is dumb. I'm over this. I've _been_ over this."

"If you say so." Caroline pats her leg. She looks thoughtful before smiling gently. "I get that this is a touchy subject, but I'm guessing Enzo doesn't even know why it hurts so bad."

"No," says Bonnie, curling her knees under her to give Caroline more room on the couch. "But that probably makes it worse. He knows without _knowing_."

"Almost like a soulmate…" Caroline raises her hands in surrender and quickly escapes back to the kitchen before Bonnie can kick her. "I had to! It's too easy! You two make it so easy."

"Ugh, _god_ , I still can't believe - _Enzo_." Bonnie shakes her head. "I know it's been a while and I'm in need of some good man-loving - but _Enzo_?" She shudders and ignores Caroline's grin. "Aren't I supposed to be attracting all kinds of lovers or something now? How come we forget about _that_ part."

"It's not as fun." Caroline returns to her paper and Bonnie eyes her textbook. She hadn't really been processing anything anyway, so she decides it's time for a break.

"I think I'm gonna go out and grab some lunch. You wanna come?"

"Can't," says Caroline, pointing at the screen. "For whatever reason, my boss decided Saturday night was the perfect time for a deadline."

Bonnie shrugs. "Alright, but tell Stefan when he comes over that he can't touch my yogurt. He keeps stealing them."

"I promise to be on yogurt watch," says Caroline with a grin. The smile fades slightly though, and Bonnie feels her stomach clench. "Bonnie - you know I love you, right?" Bonnie nods, hesitantly. "Then believe me when I tell you you're not a doormat. You're just selfless. But really - " Caroline smiles and Bonnie really does love her best friend, "you're just realistic."

Bonnie gives Caroline a hug on her way out, just slightly reassured.

* * *

Even though Saturday is busy all day, Bonnie prefers the Mystic Grill to any other lunch place. But, in all her years frequenting the place, she's learned one important lesson: every third Saturday is Couple Discount Day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Door - "

Bonnie whirls on him immediately. For a second, she forgets that she's inches shorter than him, poking his chest and glaring him straight in the eyes. "Don't finish that sentence."

Enzo looks down at her, and at her finger, and slowly smirks. "Alright, it looks like someone grew a bit of a backbone."

"More like I got sick of you being an asshole." Bonnie turns back around in line, peaking around the podium to see if there's an open spot at the bar. It's full, but she does spot a busboy cleaning off a table. "Where the hell is the host?"

"Right here." A man - an attractive man, Bonnie notes, who must be around her age and with awfully nice smile - steps over to them. "Sorry about the wait, will that be a table for two?" The host looks between her and Enzo.

Enzo chuckles. "Oh, no, we're not - "

"Not picky!" Bonnie quickly interrupts. Enzo frowns at her, but she ignores him, squeezing his bicep - she may have squeezed a bit harder than necessary, but he likely deserves it. "My boyfriend and I don't really care - the bar would be fine too."

The host - Bonnie catches a nametag that reads _Ben_ \- smiles. "Boyfriend? Well that's too bad," he says, his grin still dazzling.

For a second, Bonnie debates ditching the charade - but then she remembers she needs to save money and forty-five percent off their orders...

Bonnie smiles, linking her arm through Enzo's. As she leans into him, she catches a whiff of cinnamon, but she ignores it in favor of pushing him forward to follow Ben.

"What are you doing?" he hisses right before they reach the table. They both grin innocently, as Ben gestures to their table and leaves.

Bonnie prys her arm away from his and takes a seat. "It's the third Saturday of the month."

"So… what?"

She rolls her eyes and nods towards the sign behind the bar. "Couple's discount. Forty-five percent off."

Enzo looks to follow her vision and snorts when he turns back to her. "Color me impressed. You even lost out on a date with Host Hottie."

Bonnie opens her menu and pointedly covers her face. "His name is Ben."

There's a silence while she picks out what she wants and for a moment, she can pretend she's by herself, enjoying a meal alone. But then the waitress reaches them and Enzo speaks.

"We'll take two Bloody Mary's, thank you." After the waitress leaves, Bonnie drops her menu.

"What the hell was that? It's not even noon yet."

Enzo rolls his eyes. "Exactly. Live a little." He tilts his head to the side in that way that makes Bonnie regret all of her life choices. "You are legal, right?"

Groaning, Bonnie shuts her menu and massages her temples. "Yes, Enzo, I am over 21. In fact, if you paid any attention to the birthday party Caroline threw last month, you'd know I am 23."

"Caroline throws too many parties."

She wants to argue with him, but she really can't - for once, he's right. So instead, she studies him as he continues reading the menu. He's whistling some unfamiliar tune and his jaw ticks every few minutes. When the waitress returns with their drinks, he genuinely smiles and thanks her - before frowning again at the menu.

Bonnie takes a sip of her drink - it's spicy, but in a good way, and it masks enough of the alcohol that she takes a longer drink a second later. "This is good," she says absently.

"They have the best Bloody Marys in town." Enzo closes his menu and looks at her. "What are you getting?"

"A sandwich," she says, mixing with her straw. "You?"

"Also a sandwich." She watches as his eyes flutter close for a second as he drinks - Bonnie shifts in her seat. It's strangely erotic.

Enzo raises his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Luckily, the waitress - Bonnie catches a _Nora_ on her nametag - arrives then to take their orders. "You two ready to order?" She pauses, staring at Bonnie. "Are you - Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie glances quickly over at Enzo, who raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh wow," says Nora, grinning. "This is a pleasant surprise. You probably don't remember me - we had a class together freshman year of college - I had a crush on you."

Bonnie opens her mouth, but then closes it again, speechless. "Oh."

"You were my lesbian awakening," says Nora, laughing, before turning back to her notepad. "Anyway! What can I get you?"

Bonnie orders, then Enzo, and Nora leaves, still grinning.

After Nora disappears, Bonnie picks up the dessert menu. Enzo chuckles. "Using chocolate as a distraction. Typical."

Bonnie glares at him. "I'm getting a huge discount on this meal, I'm gonna get dessert." She turns over the card and she can feel Enzo smirking at her. "And I'm not using it as a distraction."

"So we're going to talk about how that's two people today who have expressed interest in you." Enzo leans forward, lowering his voice. " _Miss Empress."_

"Ugh, stop, please," says Bonnie, dropping the dessert card. "It doesn't mean anything." She copies his position, leaning closer. "Unless you _want_ to be my lover?" Enzo rolls his eyes and backs off, crossing his arms across his chest. "That's what I thought."

Enzo shakes his head. "I'm just saying it's a damn awful coincidence." He frowns, slightly, and Bonnie narrows her eyes.

"What about you - the hanged man, was it?" She tilts her head to the side and Enzo's frown deepens. "Have you let go yet?"

Enzo stiffens, his jaw tensing. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I couldn't care less. Just making conversation. Like couples do." Enzo gives her a look, as if he knows better, and Bonnie returns it with an innocent smile. If she had to spend her entire lunch with him, she'd make sure he was as annoyed as she was.

A silence falls over them, slightly awkward, but also slightly comfortable. Enzo taps his fingers against the table and Bonnie watches the group at the table beside them - a family, it appears, a mom and a dad and two kids, a boy and a girl. They're picturesque and for a moment, Bonnie aches for it. But then Nora returns with their food, with a wink in her direction, and reality sinks back in.

Maybe the Bloody Mary has more effect than she had anticipated, because after swallowing a bite of her sandwich, she glances over at Enzo. "Do you have any siblings?"

Enzo, midway between bites, lower his sandwich. "Um - Matt didn't tell you?" Bonnie frowns and shakes her head. "I'm an orphan. Was sent over here when I was 13 and grew up in foster care." He takes a large bite, chewing slowly.

"Oh," says Bonnie. She's genuinely surprised. "I didn't know, sorry." Enzo shrugs and waves it off, but she still feels bad. But then she remembers that she doesn't actually _like_ Enzo anyway and - "doesn't explain why you feel the need to always be a dick."

The corner of his mouth twitches. "I'm not _always_ an ass." His grin completely takes over his face and Bonnie doesn't want to say he _glows_ \- but he does look brighter. "And you're right, it doesn't explain it."

His complete lack of excuses surprises her. Bonnie expects something more - some explanation of his tragic backstory, details into his life that cause him to lash out and be, well, mean. But instead, Enzo keeps eating, barely even looking at her.

It annoys the hell out of her.

"So you're not even going to apologize or explain or - anything?" She leans forward, sandwich forgotten on her plate.

Enzo shrugs. "No."

Bonnie leans back, taking a long swig of her drink, and slams the glass down on the table. Enzo barely twitches but continues to pretend he doesn't notice her getting more irritated. Truthfully, Bonnie isn't sure _why_ it annoys her so much that Enzo can calmly continue to be rude and insult people without any hint of remorse. She shouldn't care. She doesn't care.

"I'm not a doormat," she says, suddenly, because Bonnie _isn't_. "I don't let people tell me what to do all the time. I stand up for myself. I'm - "

"Selfless?" says Enzo, finally, apparently finished with his food. He wipes his fingers on his napkin. "Loyal? Dependable? A good friend?" His eyes flash and Bonnie can't look away. "If you say so, Bonnie Bennett."

The way her name rolls of her tongue sets her on fire. She wants to hit him, yell at him - _something_. But that's not Bonnie. "What is wrong with you? We were having a perfectly decent lunch and you just have to go and - "

"What? Ruin it?" Enzo finishes his drink and laughs - but it's humorless and harsh. "I'm a ruiner, remember?"

Bonnie feels like she's been slapped. He's throwing her words back - _only she's allowed to do that_ \- and she doesn't like it. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

Bonnie pushes back her chair slightly, the tiles squeaking. "How did this get turned around on me? You're the dick!"

"And you're too stubborn to let me change your mind!"

His voice is louder than anticipated, and several tables glance over at them. Bonnie lets out a deep breath, willing her heart to calm down. "You don't deserve that second chance."

Enzo narrows his eyes, lowering his voice. "Why? Because I won't apologize for something that I don't think I need to apologize for?" Bonnie opens her mouth, but he interrupts her. "You know what - fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I locked you in a closet with your boyfriend so you would finally break up with him and I'm sorry it made you realize that your best friend wasn't completely on your side and I'm sorry it finally got you to tell that _other_ idiot you weren't interested." His voice falls to just barely a whisper and while Bonnie is completely frozen in her seat, the tenor of his words give her shivers. "But mostly I'm sorry for trying to be a _good friend_."

Enzo pulls out his wallet without another word, drops a wad of cash onto the table - way more than half of the cost of the meal - and makes a move to stand. But before he can, Nora returns.

"Leaving so soon?" She places a plate on their table - two heart-shaped brownies covered in powdered sugar and decorated with chocolate covered strawberries. "I can pack up this up to go."

Bonnie looks at the plate, briefly, and takes a second to acknowledge that if Nora had arrived five minutes earlier, the situation would be much funnier. Instead, however, Bonnie can't look away from Enzo. His face is stiff and he looks ready to run right out of there.

"You can keep it," he says, not looking at her, and she desperately needs him to look at her.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Enzo turns, for a second - and when their eyes meet, Bonnie struggles to remember why she dislikes him so much. But then he looks away and leaves and she remembers, clearly.

Bonnie stares at the two hearts on the plate. "I'll take 'em to go."


	4. The Jacket

**4: The Jacket**

If there's no one thing Enzo absolutely does not want to do tonight, it's go to a party with Damon and Stefan. But the brothers are in his apartment, lounging in his living room, and refuse to leave without him.

"He's been cranky all day - ever since he came back from lunch," says Matt, making himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Enzo, in his room with the door open, rolls his eyes.

"I'm not cranky." He sticks his head out to find Damon with his feet on the coffee table as he flips through channels and Stefan texting on his phone. "I'm not in the mood."

Stefan looks up - likely from talking to Caroline. "The girls are staying home." His phone vibrates and he does his best to bite back a smile, but Enzo catches it easily.

"Exactly, just us dudes," says Damon, glancing at him. "C'mon, we can be your wingmen for once."

"I don't need wingmen," says Enzo, slipping back inside his room to pull open his closet. He idly notes there's too much black. "I can get my own dates."

Damon snorts. "Right. Besides, you've got Bonnie!"

Enzo wants to slam the door right then and just go to bed. "Why don't you take Matt?"

"I, unlike you, have a date." Matt grins as he bites into his food. "Besides I don't like your friends."

"We don't like you either, Donovan." Damon switches to the end of a basketball game. "But he's right, Enzo. Come out with us instead of brooding in your closet."

Hesitating, Enzo leans against the doorway, arms crossed. After a moment, he sighs. "You know what - what the hell. Maybe I will meet someone and you can all shut up about this Bonnie thing."

Matt grins, mouth half-filled with food. "Nah, we probably won't."

Enzo shakes his head and retreats to his room, slamming his door shut. Ripping off the shirt he's been wearing all day - including on his… _date_ with Bonnie - he throws on a nicer button-down. He tries to ignore her voice still echoing in his head - _you don't deserve that second chance_ \- but he can't as he combs his hair back.

He wants to believe he's not angry, not mad that she dismisses him - he deserves it, in part - but while she expects him to be _better_ , she refuses to give him that chance. And it's infuriating.

Enzo throws open his door and crosses his arms. "Fine, we can go. But one of you is buying me a drink first."

Damon grins. "Little bro's got it." Stefan rolls his eyes, shaking off Damon's hand from his shoulder, and nods before leading them out.

* * *

Enzo remembers why he loves parties the moment he can hear the music. It's loud and obnoxious, but the drum beats rock his core and the melodies strum his heart chords. Dance and music - his headache eases just slightly, and maybe the shots they had consumed earlier might have something to do with it.

They lose Damon to beer pong and Stefan hangs back with him to roll his eyes and bail him out as a partner. Enzo watches for a while, but then gets bored, and heads over to the dance floor.

As he scans the floor, tapping his foot to the music, Enzo freezes when he sees her.

 _Of course_.

The music is loud, and she's halfway across the room, but he's pretty sure she says something to the effect of _you've got to be kidding me_ out loud to no one. For a second, Enzo debates turning around and pretending he didn't notice her. But Bonnie shakes her head, sighs, and heads straight for him.

"Let me guess," she says, crossing her arms and raising her voice over the music, "Damon brought you here."

Enzo raises an eyebrow. "So that's why he was suddenly interested in being my wingman."

"I hate him."

"Likewise."

It's awkward, because her voice is louder than the music - _you don't deserve that second chance_ \- and he looks at everything else. More people join the dancing mob, but Bonnie doesn't let him move towards it, blocking his path. And for a second, with her so close and looking down at her body, he forgets he's mad at her.

Then she speaks. "It's not nice to leave an unfinished conversation."

"I wasn't aware we were having one." His words sound harsher than he intends, but he's tired and he can't hear and she's standing really close to him.

"I can't believe you're such an - "

She cuts off, suddenly pushed forward. He catches her without thinking, hands on her waist and her hand resting on his chest. Their eyes meet. Bonnie turns in his arms to face the man behind her.

"Watch it," she says, and the other guy puts his hands up in surrender.

Although Enzo still has her arms around her, the other guy steps closer. "Sorry, darlin', I jush wanna dance," he slurs, glancing back towards Enzo, but his grin grows as Bonnie looks him over. Even though Enzo is sure he himself is slightly, possibly drunk, this guy is _definitely_ drunk. "You look like you could use some proper lessons. I'm sure your ugly boyfriend won't mind."

Enzo rolls his eyes. Bonnie, however, steps forward and Enzo frowns at the sudden loss of warmth. She crosses her arms over her chest. "My _friend_ , who - by the way - is way hotter than your ass, doesn't insult girls to get them to dance. Go to hell." Bonnie spins, and maybe her hair hits the other guy in the face, but he gets the message and leaves.

Enzo looks at her, still frowning. "You keep doing that." Part of him registers that she actually defended him, but right now, he's stuck on the other part.

"Doing what?" Her arms are still hugging her chest, and now they tighten as she half-shrugs and avoids his eyes. Maybe she's cold too.

"Using me to get something." A crowd of people enter the dance room, and Enzo finds himself pushed closer to her again. Maybe it's his proximity, or maybe it's because she genuinely feels bad - Enzo doesn't really know, doesn't really care, but Bonnie relaxes, her hands unconsciously resting on his arms.

"I'm sorry," she says, and he just _barely_ hears her. He thinks he may have imagined it. But then she smiles, slightly, shaking her head. "I really don't mean to - "

"No, it's fine." He's too drunk for this and it's too loud. Her eyes are really green. "I don't mind being used by you."

Her face is very close to his. She licks her lips, and his eyes struggle to move away from them. "Are you still mad at me?" she asks, and he's likely imagining her gaze lingering over his mouth. He's drunk.

"Yes," he says, quickly, because he is and his brain isn't quite working. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad enough." Her hand tenses, and his right bicep throbs under her grip.

He really wants to kiss her.

Enzo blinks rapidly, because _that_ thought doesn't belong - and the clouds begin, just slightly, to fade. He shakes his head. "Well then," he says, slowly moving backwards so her eyes aren't quite so green and her lips don't look quite as soft, "I guess we're just two people who are mad at each other. Wherever do we go from here?"

Bonnie's arms fall to her side and she shrugs. His stomach tenses for a moment, but she seems completely unaffected, so he assumes he really is just that drunk. "I'm actually thinking of finding Damon, kicking his ass in beer pong, and then heading out after they inevitably play _Get Low_."

Enzo tries not to grin, but he fails. "To the window? Really?"

"To the wall. Really." Her smile brightens the entirely darkened room. She sways to the current song, and Enzo finds himself matching her. "C'mon, you know where he is?"

Nodding, he offers his hand. "Shall we?"

Bonnie hesitates, but she rests her hand in his. It's soft and a bit sweaty and very warm, but Enzo likes how her skin feels on his.

He needs to get laid.

Bonnie ends up convincing him to be her partner, and even though he's totally horrible at it, she ends up single-handedly beating Damon and an apparently sober Stefan. "That's for tricking me into coming and not even looking for me once you got here," she says, after sinking the last shot. Damon tries to defend himself for a minute before giving up and downing the last two cups of beer.

Stefan takes out his phone. Bonnie hits him with the ping-pong ball. "Tell Caroline to go to sleep. We have brunch plans tomorrow."

" _We_ have brunch plans," says Stefan, with amused grin. He tosses back the ball and Enzo tries to catch it, but he drops it. He watches it roll towards Bonnie. She rolls her eyes and bends over to pick it up - and Enzo knows he shouldn't, especially with Damon and Stefan standing _right there_ , but he can't look away.

When Bonnie stands up again, saying something about _ovaries before brovaries,_ Enzo pointedly looks away. Damon catches his eye, smirks, but says nothing.

Enzo massages his temples.

"You wanna walk me home?" asks Bonnie, raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're done for the night."

Enzo frowns. "They haven't played your song yet."

Shrugging, she leans on the table. "I don't really care that much. Plus, I wanna get home before Stefan. If I wake up before him - "

"No one in the history of humanity wakes up earlier than my freak-of-nature brother," says Damon, arranging the cups on his side of the table again. Stefan ignores them, texting once more. "And when it comes to Caroline…" He snatches the phone out of Stefan's hands.

"I was just telling Caroline that it looks like we're going to have to reschedule for next week," says Stefan calmly, pulling his phone back. He pockets it and smiles at Bonnie. "I figured you had things you wanted to tell her anyway."

Bonnie furrows her eyebrows. It's cute. Enzo looks at the brothers instead, leaning on his hands that rest on the table. "What're you talking about?"

Stefan looks at her, then Enzo, and then back at her. He says nothing.

Enzo groans. "Can we get out of here, please?"

Laughing, Bonnie puts a hand on his shoulder. He tenses, and she must have sensed it, because she quickly pulls back. Glancing at her, Bonnie still smiles, although it's slightly softer. "You're not helping."

"My head hurts." It does, but also she's glowing and he absolutely hates it. "I'll walk you home. Let's just get out of here."

Although the corner of her lips turn downwards slightly, she doesn't argue. Instead, she hugs Stefan, kicks the back of Damon's leg when he tries to sink a cup, and fixes her thin cardigan on her shoulders. Enzo follows her out, nodding at the brothers, trying not to watching Bonnie's legs in front of him.

They're halfway back to her place - he lives further away, but not by much - when Enzo notices she's shivering. And it registers to him that while he has a jacket on, she's just wearing a cardigan.

He's more sober now, but the warmth of alcohol still flows through him. Without saying anything, he strips off his jacket and hands it to her.

Bonnie stops walking, glancing between him and the jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Offering you my jacket. It's cold. You're cold. Take it."

Hesitating, she looks at him, not smiling but not upset either. She's - _searching_ , and Enzo squirms under her gaze. Finally - "fine, if you're offering - " The jacket is leather and it's slightly too big, the sleeves swallowing her. But she wears it well, her tiny fingers able to zip it up, before she stuffs her hands into the pockets. Enzo bites his lip. "What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shaking his head, he keeps walking, refusing to look at her. "Nothing. It's big on you."

It's _hot_ on her.

They reach her place in silence, the comfortable night air cool enough to prevent a need for conversation. He shifts his weight from foot to foot while she pauses before the entrance. Turning to face him, she smiles. "Thanks, Enzo."

"For what?"

Bonnie shrugs, still smiling slightly, eyes almost glittering in the nighttime. "Walking me home. Being my partner against Damon. Letting me use you." He feels instantly sober as she gazes at him, green eyes flashing, his jacket swallowing curves but exposing edges. "You're not a complete asshole."

He doesn't really know what to say. Her words from that morning still haunt him - _you don't deserve that second chance_ \- but these new words, they're a new line, a new page. Steadying his stomach, slowly, Enzo nods and smiles back.

"It's because I'm drunk," he says, crossing his arms over his chest, hiding behind a smirk. "I'm a nice drunk."

Bonnie laughs - and _god_ , her laugh is brighter than the stars - and shakes her head. "Whatever you say, Lorenzo." He grins as she waves goodbye, leaving him alone on the steps of her apartment.

It's only when he's home, in his bed, already half-asleep, that he realizes she still has his jacket.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry it's been a while! But I don't feel too bad given all the other fic I've been writing. This, along with some prompts I'm working on, will be my main focus for now. With the show over, to keep me motivated and inspired, I'm going to need reviews, so please continue leaving your thoughts!


	5. The Ex (1)

**5: The Ex (1)**

When Bonnie finally gets out of bed, having pressed snooze on her alarm three times, she sends Caroline a quick _sorry I'm late be ready in 20_ text. She feels a little guilty that she slept in after making Stefan switch his brunch date, but damn, she's tried.

Bonnie isn't sure what time she got in, exactly, except that it was after midnight and it was late. And now, as she showers and dresses and hopes her makeup covers any dark circles, Bonnie wishes that she'd skip the party like she'd originally intended.

But then again, if she had, then she wouldn't have gotten to see Enzo drunk. And somehow, despite that lingering anger at him, she appreciates that Enzo has a soft side. It's nice.

There's a knock on her door as Bonnie pulls on her boots. "You can open it," she says to the door, and Caroline swings it open slowly.

Frowning, Caroline peaks into her room and scans it. "Hmm," she says, thoughtfully.

"What?" asks Bonnie, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Caroline shakes her head and leans against the doorway as Bonnie grabs her purse.

Bonnie pauses and crosses her arms. " _What?"_

"It's just that you came home late, and you woke up late…" Caroline shrugs, glancing out to the kitchen before giving Bonnie a _look_. "And Enzo's jacket is on the kitchen table."

"Huh." Bonnie side-steps Caroline to get out of her room and notices she's right - Enzo's jacket, neatly folded, lies on the kitchen table. "I totally forgot about that." Turning and adjusting her purse on her shoulder, Bonnie tilts her head at Caroline. "Wait - why - " Realization dawns on her all at once and Bonnie doesn't whether to laugh or roll her eyes, so she chooses the latter. "Caroline!"

Caroline shrugs, letting a grin sneak through. "What! Stefan said you guys were flirting - and you left together…" she grins wider when Bonnie shifts uncomfortably - the accusation of _flirting_ seems so… _wrong_ \- and moves towards the living room and out of the hallway. "When I see his clothes in our apartment, it's the natural conclusion."

Bonnie sends a glare at Caroline as she picks up the jacket. "I did not sleep with Enzo last night."

"Obviously."

Hugging the jacket to her chest, Bonnie taps her foot. "Can we go? I'm hungry."

Caroline shakes her head, smiling, but raises an eyebrow as she points at Bonnie's stance, up and down. "We can go - but I hope you're looking at yourself right now."

Bonnie drops her hands, still carrying the jacket wrapped around one arm. "I was cold! He was being… nice." Caroline laughs, loudly, and Bonnie groans. "Believe me! I know! He was drunk."

Caroline swings the door open and waves her out. "Last time Enzo was drunk, he challenged _me_ to a karaoke-off."

Bonnie ignores her and heads straight to Caroline's car.

* * *

Caroline agrees to drop her off at Enzo and Matt's apartment after brunch. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on between you and Enzo?" she asks, engine still running, when she pulls over across the street. "Stefan said - "

"There is nothing going on between me and Enzo," says Bonnie, clearly and with emphasis. "We just - keep running into each other. Getting into situations." She frowns for a moment. "It's just coincidence." Caroline looks like she's going to correct her - maybe say it's _fate_ \- so Bonnie shakes her head sharply. "Can we just drop it?"

Caroline smiles softly. "We can drop it." Unlocking the passenger side door, Caroline taps her fingers on the steering wheel. "Tell Matt I said hi."

"Will do."

After leaving Caroline and crossing the street, Bonnie quickly sends Enzo a text. _Hey I totally forgot I had your jacket last night. Let me in?_

The jacket still slung on her arm, Bonnie waits outside the doors of the apartment complex. There's another woman there, with curly brown hair and brown skin and in a long maxi skirt despite the cool weather, biting her lip and hovering by the intercom. She looks like she's in early thirties. Bonnie frowns but ignores her.

The woman, however, chooses not to ignore Bonnie. "You must be visiting Enzo," she says, her eyes stuck on the jacket. "That's his, right?"

Bonnie slowly nods, looking down - the jacket is anything but exceptional, just black leather with too many pockets and a soft brown lining. But somehow, this woman knows Enzo well-enough to recognize it. "You know him?"

The woman's smile is sad. "Something like that." She blinks, eyebrows furrowed, and Bonnie suspects she's putting incorrect pieces together. "You must be his girlfriend - " A relief seems to overtake her and she brightens. "That's - good. That's great!" She laughs, brightly, and Bonnie wants to correct her but something about her nervous laughter and energy makes Bonnie pause. "Then - maybe - " She shakes her head, still smiling, but moves to leave. "Just maybe don't tell him I was here?"

"Um, okay - "

The woman turns and Bonnie is so captivated by the fabric of her skirt twirling around her legs she misses the building doors open and Enzo stepping out.

"Maggie?"

Bonnie's attention snaps to him - he's in sweats and a hoodie over a thin t-shirt, just socks on his feet, but it's his face that freezes her. He looks pale and deathly - like he's a ghost.

Slowly, the woman - Maggie - turns back. The smile is still there, but it seems… fake. "Enzo," she says, sweetness dripping from her lips. "You look well."

"What are you doing here?" His shoulders are stiff and while his hands are still in his hoodie's pockets, Bonnie suspects they're balled up. Biting her lip, Bonnie takes a step towards him.

"I just wanted to talk." Maggie shakes her head. "But I see you've moved on."

Enzo opens his mouth, probably to correct her, but Bonnie steps right beside him, wrapping her free arm around his waist. He's still holding the door open so it's almost as if his arm is on her shoulder too. "Yes. He's moved on. You said you were leaving?" Her voice is probably harsher than necessary, but it's kind of cold, and seeing Enzo like this - Bonnie hopes her arm does not tense around him when Maggie frowns, almost skeptical.

Maggie gives one last pained smile. "You should call me, Enzo," she says, and there's an airy element in her voice now, like she's trying to be _seductive_ and Bonnie feels Enzo tense beside her. With a glance upwards at his face, Bonnie frowns when only his jaw ticks.

But then Maggie leaves and Bonnie relaxes. Enzo doesn't move, so she pushes him inside the building. "C'mon, I need to say hi to Matt." Enzo doesn't say anything, but he doesn't protest much as she guides him up the stairs and to his apartment door.

Only once they're inside and Enzo heads straight back for his room does she say anything.

"So, Maggie, huh?" says Bonnie, following him. She dumps his jacket on his bed. "Seems kind of old for you."

"It's complicated. We never dated. Not really." Enzo paces the floor of his room, as if she's not there, running his hand through his hair.

Bonnie crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, feeling a mix between amused, confused, and concerned. "So who is she?" She doesn't know why she's so curious - but it may have something to do with watching Enzo unravel before her.

He's trying to remain calm and poised, but it's like a part of him just doesn't care anymore. He stops pacing, but his foot taps crazily against the floor. "Foster sister. Kind of. She wasn't really around when I was at the James' - in college." He sighs, loudly, and sinks into his desk chair. She stays standing. "She was my first."

Bonnie wonders if her eyebrows are still attached to her face. "Wait - you lost your virginity - to _her_?" Her arms fall to her sides and she sinks onto the edge of his bed. Enzo looks - like a mess. "Damn. She must've done a number on you."

Enzo glares at her. "It's complicated."

Bonnie wants to ask him to uncomplicate it - but she's already learned too much about him - and if she learns _more_ , well… "Fine. Sorry I asked." She stands, ready to just find Matt and leave.

"Wait." Enzo stands too and suddenly he's actually very close to her. For a moment, she flashes back to last night - his arms around her waist and the music loud in her ears and his breath so hot against her face... "I'm sorry." He sighs, loudly, and steps closer. His hand runs through his hair again and the strands fall into disarray. There's beauty in that chaos, especially when he leans forward and his hair turns brown in the direct sunlight. Bonnie forgets how to breathe. "Thank you for not correcting her about the girlfriend thing."

Bonnie swallows and hopefully the face she makes looks like a smile. "Just returning the favor," she says, glancing down at his chest. His warmth radiates from him all the way over - or maybe it's the sun hitting her from his window too. Licking her lips, she forces herself to keep eye contact. "Couldn't have her trying to steal my man." She's joking, of course, but for some really odd reason those last two words resonate on her lips.

Enzo doesn't smile. But his eyes - "Your eyes are very green."

"What?" Bonnie blinks, as if a spell has been broken, and shakes her head. She steps back. "I'm not actually jealous - "

"No, I mean, your eyes are green. Literally." Enzo chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging, and Bonnie kind of wants to hit him. "They're… very pretty."

Bonnie feels a headache rising. Maybe she _is_ hungover. "Are you - was that a compliment?" She wants to ask if he's hitting on her, but she's not sure she wants to hear the answer to _that_.

Enzo smirks and Bonnie glad that whatever _earlier_ was has passed, because she's back to being annoyed with him - especially when he wears that smirk. "Apparently sober me can be nice too."

Rolling her eyes, she steps into the doorway. "Well, drunk you forgot to remind me to give him his jacket back. So there you go."

"Thank you for not stealing it."

"Believe me, I thought about it," she says. Glancing backwards as she heads to Matt's room, Bonnie is surprised to find him following her. She spins around and stops; Enzo walks into her, stepping on her toes, but balances himself on her shoulders. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You stopped!"

"You were following me! It was weird!" She shrugs off his hands from his shoulder. His touch makes her - she shakes her head.

"I was heading to the kitchen," he says, annoyed, pointing diagonally behind her. "And now you're just in the way."

Instead of responding, because she's pretty sure her response would be something to the effect of _screw you_ , Bonnie turns and move to her right to knock on Matt's door. Enzo stomps past - leaving her back cold all of a sudden - but Matt's door swings open before she can even touch it.

"You two need quieter foreplay," mumbles Matt, clearly just waking up. He grabs Bonnie's outstretched fist, lowers it, and kisses her head, before heading around the corner to the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie leans against the wall between the bathroom and the kitchen. "Didn't you have a date last night?"

Matt sticks his head out of the bathroom for a second. "Yes. And it was _amazing_. Which is why I was _sleeping in_." His eyes widen, pointedly, and Bonnie grins at him before he slams the door.

Bonnie walks over and leans on the counter of the kitchen, watching Enzo rummage through the cabinets. "Your roommate got laid. You got a visit from an ex who clearly wanted to get in your pants. Stefan basically lives with us. Damon and Elena _actually_ live together. Why am I the only one without a love life?"

Enzo glances at her after putting a piece of bread in the toaster. "If you want my opinion - "

"I really don't."

" - it's probably because you keep saying no." Bonnie frowns and opens her mouth but Enzo keeps talking. "You were asked out at least three times yesterday. Said yes zero times." A smirk spreads over his lips as the toaster pops. "I guess you are the Empress after all," he says, carefully placing his toast on a plate.

"Don't be ridiculous. That would mean we - "

"Are you two _still_ at it?" Matt walks out of the bathroom, clearly much more awake, and snatches one of the two slices on bread on Enzo's plate. "And I thought you two getting together would make my life _easier._ " He chews on the toast, grinning, and Enzo glares at him. But Bonnie is too curious.

"Are you gonna tell us who this mysterious date is?" Bonnie leans over the counter even further and Enzo glances at her with a frown. "You seem to really like her…"

Matt smiles, relaxing, and Bonnie can _tell_ he's in deep. "She's amazing. You'd love her. In fact - " He glances quickly at Enzo, but keeps his eyes focused on Bonnie. "Would you like to have dinner with us on Wednesday?"

Bonnie brightens. "Absolutely!"

Enzo hands Matt a plate, frowning. "What, you don't want to introduce her to your roommate?"

"No, I was wanted to make sure Bonnie was coming to be our buffer, first," says Matt, not looking at Enzo, using the plate as a distraction.

Enzo pauses. "Why would you need a buffer?"

Bonnie bites her lip to stop the laughter as Matt purposefully turns his back on Enzo, facing the sink. The water is loud, but Bonnie just barely catches Matt's words over the noise. "Because I'm dating Sarah."

Enzo stares. "Please repeat that. Because I think I just heard you say you're dating my sister."

"Foster sister," says Matt turning around - but he quickly turns back to the sink at Enzo's eyebrow raise. "But yeah. Sarah. I ran into her at Tyler's welcome back party - and, well - "

Bonnie can't help but laugh when Enzo starts massaging his temples. He glares at her and Bonnie grins back, even wider. "My sister is dating my roommate." He lets out a deep breath. "You're lucky I'm actually free on Wednesday."

Matt looks like that fact is seemingly _unlucky_ but he smiles anyway. "Great. It'll be like a double date."

Enzo groans and Bonnie just rolls her eyes. "It'll be nothing like a double date because Enzo and I are definitely not dating." She glances at time on the stove before standing straight. "But, for _you_ , Matt, I will go and meet Sarah." She gives him a quick hug. "Oh, and Caroline says hi."

"You've been here this long and only now bring that up," says Enzo, following her to the door and shaking his head. He pauses and frowns before a small smile sneaks onto his lips. "Sorry about before - with - " He tilts his head and Bonnie takes pity on him.

"Maggie?" She grabs her purse. "It's okay. Like I said. I figured it was time you got to use me."

Enzo clicks his jaw and swings the door open for her, keeping it open with one arm as he leans against it. He looks like he wants to say something, something probably important - but then he just grins, shaking his head. "You, Bonnie Bennett, are something else." She may have been holding her breath, but instead she lets out an uneasy laugh as her stomach clenches.

Bonnie tilts her head, slips under his arm - ignoring how close he is - and grins in the doorway. "Grams always said I was a witch." She wiggles her fingers at him and Enzo laughs, from his chest and out, and Bonnie admires the way he brightens. Biting her lip, she steps out his apartment. "See you on Wednesday, Enzo."

"See you."

Enzo steps back and the door clicks shut. Bonnie bites her lip, staring at it for a moment, as she realizes for once, she didn't leave his sober company wanting to strangle him.

* * *

 **Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews and comments! Please keep them coming - I love hearing your thoughts. As a teaser... the next couple of chapter titles:

Chapter 6: The Double Date

Chapter 7: The Closet

Chapter 8: The Ex (2)


	6. The Double Date

**Notes:** Just note that we've got a bit more sexual content (nothing explicit, mainly just Enzo's fantasies being suggestive). Also, the formatting on FFN is no where near as neat and clear as on AO3, as a heads up.

* * *

 **6: The Double Date**

 **Sunday 3/19 5:57pm**

 _Hey, this is Enzo. Got your number from Matt._

 _Hey, what's up?_

 _Nothing really just wanted to thank  
you again for this morning. _

_You're welcome._

 _Do you know what we're doing  
Wednesday? _

_Matt says dinner maybe a movie?_

 _He'll know by Tuesday after he talks to Sarah._

 _Couldn't you just ask Sarah?_

 _I'm not talking to her._

 _Stop laughing._

 _I'm not laughing._

 _Yes you are._

 _Yes I am. Are you gonna go all protective older brother  
on Matt? Do I need to keep you two apart? _

_I'll behave._

 _When have you ever?_

 _I've got work to do I'll talk to you later Bennett_

 _You - 0, Me - 1_

 _If we're keeping score, it's more like  
Me - 1000000, You - 1 _

_Don't you have work to do?_

 **Tuesday 3/21 10:17pm**

 _Grill at 7 tomorrow. No movie._

 _Aw I kinda wanted to throw popcorn at  
your head for two hours. _

_Hilarious._

 _I try._

 _You don't happen to know anything about  
filing taxes do you? _

_I've been filing my own since I was 18._

 _So… yes?_

 _Yes._

 _Mind helping me out? Caroline's just asking her mom  
to do hers. _

_Yeah ask me on Wednesday we can set a date._

 _Like a time._

 _To get together._

 _Right._

 _Well see you tomorrow._

 _See you._

 **Wednesday 3/22 9:43pm**

 _Hey Matt said that we should meet him and Sarah there tonight._

 _Oh okay._

 _I might be a bit late since I won't have my car._

 _I'll pick you up._

 _Is that okay?_

 _It's on my way anyway it's really not a big deal._

 _Sorry was in class. Yeah that's totally fine. 6:30?_

 _Sounds good._

* * *

Enzo hates that he's nervous.

He's been on dates before; he has picked up women at their apartment. He's done this before.

But standing in front of Bonnie's apartment, he's still very nervous.

Letting out a deep breath, he mentally swears, and then knocks.

The door swings open and Enzo forgets he's nervous. He forgets to breathe too.

"Hi," she says, smiling. Maybe it's a nervous smile. He doesn't really know. Enzo does know that she's wearing a black sleeveless dress with her wavy hair brushing just past her shoulders. In heels, her legs look endless and for a minute, Enzo imagines how the skin of her thighs would feel under his hands.

Gulping, he hopes his voice doesn't crack when he smiles back. "Hi. You look beautiful." His sincerity must be evident because Bonnie bites her lip, and maybe she blushes.

"You look good too." He's wearing a button-down and dark jeans, but he's not going to argue a compliment. She steps outside, jacket on her arm and purse in her hands, and locks the door behind her. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Enzo leads them back to his car, trying to resist the urge to rest his hand on her lower back. Every inch of him wants to reach out and touch her - and the urge doesn't dissipate when they finally get into the car and he begins driving.

The silence suffocates him; his throat is already dry and out of the corner of his eye, her skin glow from the last rays of the setting sun. Gripping the steering wheel, he sits up straighter. "So how's your week been so far?"

He can't believe he's stooped to small-talk.

Bonnie leans against the window. "Okay, I guess. Just after midterms so we've been getting those back in classes." She shakes her head and hair falls in front of her face. Enzo forces himself to concentrate on driving. "You okay? You seem - weird."

Enzo laughs. This is good; she needs to keep insulting him. "Thanks. Just what every guy wants to hear after they pick up a pretty girl."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." Her fingers tap against her thigh and the stiffness in his spine returns. "So I realized this morning I don't even know what you're doing your PhD in."

"Economics." He turns onto the next street, doing his best to ignore how her dress slides up her thigh. "I have to defend my thesis next month."

"Oh wow," she says, maybe almost breathless, and Enzo has to sit up even straighter in the hopes the stirrings down below don't become physically evident. Because all he can imagine when she speaks is her saying those words, in that tone, when she sees him naked.

He's losing his mind.

"That's impressive," she continues and Enzo grits his teeth. "So we'll be graduating at the same time then."

"That's the plan."

The silence returns and this time Enzo welcomes it. He doesn't know what's going on with him - he's always found Bonnie attractive, since that very first night. But this is different - he can't seem to control himself now. Maybe it was because she was so quick to pretend to be with him, to keep Maggie away from him - maybe it's because her green eyes glitter in the sunlight and when he's inches away from her, licking her lips, every nerve in his body wants to lick every inch of _her_. Maybe that's why he wants nothing more than to pull over right then and there and seduce the hell out of her.

 _Seduce?_

"You're gonna miss the turn." Bonnie's voice quickly derails his thoughts. Enzo blinks, trying to push back any thoughts of Bonnie and sex; instead, he makes a sharp right turn, and if a whiff of Bonnie's perfume is sent his way, that's completely a coincidence.

Bonnie shakes her head when he pulls into the parking lot. "I'm never letting you drive again."

"Let me guess," says Enzo, grinning. "You're a _safe_ driver. Under the speed limit, two car-lengths away from the car in front of you..."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie unfastens her seatbelt. Her lips curve into a smile. It's beautiful. "You should let me drive on the way back."

"No." He pulls out his keys from the ignition and shoves open his door. Moving to go to her side, he stops when Bonnie meets him at the front of his car. "No one drives my car but me."

Bonnie shrugs. "Worth a shot." A grin breaks onto her face and Enzo tries to think of dead puppies and Sarah sleeping with Matt. His hides his shudder as Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. "They're inside. You sure you're okay?"

Enzo forces a smile. "Peachy." _I just want to have to have sex with you._

Her hand rests on his elbow as she turns him around and pushes him towards the door. "It'll be fine. It's just your sister and roommate. We're all just hanging out."

Enzo snorts and Bonnie drops her hand.

"Enzo!" A blur attacks him, arms around his neck and he immediately pulls her into his chest, spinning her around. "Missed you, idiot."

Rolling his eyes, he kisses her forehead. "Love you too, Sarah." He steps back to look at her - still almost as tall as him, straight black hair and wide eyes. But it's her smile that catches his eye. She's happy. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Sarah shrugs, but her grin is too wide. "We wanted to wait." _Until we knew how serious it was_ is unspoken, but Enzo catches it anyway. He raises an eyebrow. Sarah, however, immediately, waves to Bonnie. "You must be Bonnie."

Bonnie waves back, grinning, and for a moment, the familiar irritation returns - this time, however, it mixes with the desire still tugging at him - and now he's left with a medley of confusing thoughts and feelings. As the girls introduce themselves, he sits down opposite Matt, who's watching him.

"You okay, man? If you're upset about me and Sarah - "

Enzo shakes his head and lets out a breath. He forces himself to concentrate. "No, that's not it." He smiles. "She looks happy, mate. And that's on you."

Matt practically beams and it makes Enzo laugh. "I really like her, dude. Like a lot."

"I can tell."

Bonnie and Sarah slip into their seats, Bonnie beside him and Sarah diagonally. Leaning back into his seat, Matt rests his arm around Sarah's chair. "So I'm starving," says Matt and Sarah laughs.

"You're always starving."

The couple are too busy flirting to notice that Enzo keeps looking at Bonnie. She's studying the menu, biting her lip with concentration, the dim lighting not doing her justice.

Bonnie, however, notices. After the waiter gets their orders and turns to Matt and Sarah, Bonnie abandons the menu and turns to him. "Okay, spill. What is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He takes a long sip of his water.

She sighs. "You've been staring. And you've been nice - this is the third time in a row that we've - run into each other, and you've been nice." Her eyes narrow. "What are you up to?"

A part of him is impressed she even noticed. A bigger part is insulted. "Am I not allowed to be nice?"

"You're the self-proclaimed asshole, remember?"

Oh, he remembers. Very well. And that's the point. "Why do you care?" He leans just a bit closer, partially so he's not overheard, but partially because she smells really good. "I don't deserve a second chance, remember?"

So he's still mad at her, if he's truthful with himself. He's mad that she so easily writes him off, despite defending him while drunk and sticking up for him with an ex. She's nice to him, but - to her, he's still an asshole. And that annoys him, more than any strange lustful thoughts or this new desire to back her up against a wall and make her scream his name.

Enzo knows he's not perfect. But for Bonnie not give him a chance to prove her wrong - well, hell, he'll prove her wrong anyway.

Bonnie opens her mouth, maybe to defend herself, maybe to apologize, but before she can speak, Sarah interrupts. "So how come you can be annoyed that I didn't say anything about Matt, but you never told me you had a girlfriend?"

"Because I don't have a girlfriend." Enzo sits properly in his seat again and turns to Matt. "Were you told otherwise?"

Sarah raises an eyebrow. "No, but - "

"Did he tell you about the fortune teller?" says Matt quickly, placing a hand on Sarah's leg. Enzo groans, out loud, and he bets Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Let's not discuss this. Sarah actually _believes_ in that stuff," says Enzo, shaking his head.

Matt grins. "I know." He turns to his girlfriend and Enzo finishes off his glass of water. "They saw a psychic-fortune-teller person who said they're destined to be together."

Sarah's eyes twinkle. "Well duh, I could have told you that."

"Sarah…" says Enzo, his voice almost a warning, but then his sister bursts out laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" Sarah holds onto Matt's arm and Enzo sighs, glancing over at Bonnie. She avoids his eyes, giving him only a furtive glance, but she looks embarrassed. Sarah must have caught it too because she smiles softly. "Bonnie, hey, I'm just - "

Bonnie waves her off. "No, no! I get it, really. I'm just getting a bit sick of the joke, that's all."

Of course, Enzo is completely over the jokes too, but there's something in Bonnie's tone he doesn't like. The anger that had been fading suddenly roars back to life. "Right, Bonnie's way too good for me." He doesn't mean to grit his teeth and he doesn't mean for it to sound so sarcastic, but Bonnie turns to him, frowning deeply. "We hate each other."

Matt chuckles and Sarah smiles, but Enzo feels Bonnie's glare piercing him even when their food finally arrives. As he eats, Enzo keeps conversing and Bonnie contributes here and there, but it's painfully obvious to him that she caught his anger and decided to just return it.

Perhaps Enzo is overreacting, but maybe this is just their default setting. This is where they're supposed to be. A guy who needlessly annoys a girl, and a girl who has no faith in him.

And people thought they were supposed to be _lovers_. He almost laughs out loud at the thought.

* * *

The car ride back to her place is as awkward as he anticipated.

Bonnie doesn't say anything to him once she's buckled in - other than a quick "mind if I turn on the radio?" and his grunt of approval can barely be called a response - but Enzo doesn't really care.

He's mad.

He knows he shouldn't be. This is perfect - no more desire to see Bonnie naked, no more need to juggle lust and the knowledge that this woman think he's a horrible human being. Now he remembers that Bonnie thinks he's an asshole with no redeeming qualities.

Somehow, that's an excellent boner-killer.

When the finally pull up in front of her apartment, he almost stays where he is. Bonnie opens her door and turns to shut it, but Enzo sighs, parks, and follows her out.

"What are you doing?" she asks, hugging her jacket closer to her chest. It's gotten cold now that the sun has set completely. A flash of memory - Bonnie wearing his jacket, in front of this same apartment, looking like a goddess - but Enzo frowns instead.

"Walking you in."

"It's like five feet." She shakes her head. "Just go home, Enzo."

The annoyance flickers with the anger in his chest and he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm just trying to be nice, okay?" He shakes his head, trying to clear the red from his thoughts, but somehow that only makes everything deeper. His chest hurts. "But you know what, screw it. Fine. Go home. I guess I'll see you the next time we're forced to be in each other's company. I'll be sure to be the biggest asshole when I do, since that's all you think of me anyway."

He doesn't want to look at her anymore, not right now, but he freezes when he feels the weight of her hand resting on his arm. "Enzo - " Her voice is soft.

Enzo shivers. Because of the cold night. The weather. Not her hand.

"Bonnie - " he turns, slowly, and his throat dries. Everything about her appears so _soft_ , so touchable - he wants to caress her face, hold her hand, hold her - but she's tinged in scarlet, and even her closeness can't make him forget her voice _still_ in his head.

"You're still mad," she says. It's a fact, not a question, but he nods anyway. She sighs. "I thought I had apologized, but I guess I never did." For a moment, Enzo believes she's going to say _I'm sorry_ , with her hands on his arms and a soft smile on her lips. Instead, however, she takes a step back. "Can we go somewhere? A bar or something? I think we need to talk."

Enzo frowns. "Talk about what?"

"A lot of things." Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest again. "You being so mad. My taxes." Sighing, she leans against his car, avoiding his eyes. "That night."

A flicker in his stomach. "What night?"

Now, finally, Bonnie looks at him, her eyes hard and determined. The flicker turns into a wildfire.

"The night we met."

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm not one for dramatic cliffhangers... but I felt the ridiculousness of Enzo's thought-process this chapter warranted it. So yes, the infamous "closet incident" will be addressed next chapter. I've left the rating as T for now, because I think Enzo's fantasies are as risque as we're gonna get here, but if people have opinions about bumping up to M, let me know.

In other news, I have been posting drabbles that I've written on Tumblr over on my AO3 account. I'm also working on two other one-shots right now, but they are both on the longer side so they've been taking me a bit. You'll likely see at least one of those before another chapter of this fic.


	7. The Closet

**7: The Closet**

They go to a bar close to his apartment. He's been there several times to work late at night, when Matt is on a shift and the space seems too quiet and too empty. There's something comforting about strangers, going about their own business; it's like he's connected to people, somehow.

But tonight, Wednesday night with small groups of undergraduates getting drunk enough that it's likely they'll miss their morning classes, Enzo doesn't arrive alone.

Bonnie picks a booth in the back and Enzo waits at the bar for their drinks. When he returns, with two bourbons, he slides a glass towards her. Her jacket sits next to her. He should sit across, give her space and time, since their conversation may get heated - but in a split second decision, he tosses her coat onto the other side of the booth and sits next to her.

Pausing, her grip on her glass tightens as she searches him. Enzo shrugs in answer to her unspoken question and takes a drink. The burning sensation distracts him long enough that when he collects himself and turns sideways, Bonnie stares back.

"So what happened?" he asks when she doesn't say anything.

But instead, she ignores him. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Enzo decides that he'll let her lead; Bonnie has turned to let her back rest against the wall and even though their knees are touching, she feels far away. "Because," he says, running his hand through his hair, "you keep showing up - everywhere - but you seem to think the worst of me." He sighs, takes another sip, and looks at the wall. "You keep pretending to my girlfriend, but you won't even give me the chance to be your _friend_." Clearly, his attempt at keeping the bitterness out of his voice have failed and Bonnie frowns when she looks down. "And I'm sorry, but I don't like that you don't think I can be a good guy."

Bonnie looks up again and Enzo catches her eye. "I don't think you can't - "

"Like - the closest thing," he continues, interrupting her, because words are piling up in his throat and he can't seem to get them out fast enough, "you _told me_ you wanted to break up with him - but you didn't know how. I just - I came up with a how, okay?"

"I didn't want to do it like _that_." Her fingers are twitching in her lap. "And I told you - Damon told me about - "

"Then why are _you_ so mad at _me_?" She doesn't answer right away and Enzo sighs, his fingers tapping along to the pop song playing. And then, words, pushing past his lips: "I'm sorry."

Bonnie doesn't respond, just stares. Enzo tries not to move, tries not to look away - this is a challenge, and while Bonnie always challenges him, always has, this one feels different. He wants to win.

And then, finally, Bonnie sighs. Her voice is hard. "Thank you for your apology." Her eyes don't move from his. "But it's because of you that I lost my best friend."

Enzo frowns. "What are you talking about? Jeremy still talks to you - "

"I'm talking about Elena."

* * *

 **Four and a half years ago.**

 _"We're going to have problems if you continue to flirt with my mother."_

 _Enzo looks up from his glass - cheap beer in a red cup; he thought he had_ graduated _, damn it - to find Stefan standing at the doorway. Leaning with his back against the banister on the porch, Enzo smirks. "To be fair, I didn't know she was your mother at first."_

 _Stefan rolls his eyes and joins him, leaning forward on the railing. He takes in a deep breath of fresh air. Enzo doesn't blame him; the Salvatore mansion is packed with people - mainly drunk teenagers - and while he can still hear the loud stereo pumping music throughout the rooms, it's much fainter up here._

 _"And now you do - and yet, you can't seem to stop_ flirting with her." _There's an edge to his voice, so Enzo knows that while he is, in some part, joking, he's also serious._

 _Sighing, Enzo turns. "Nah, you're right. It's weird." He snorts, downing the rest of the disgusting liquid someone decided to call beer. "Good thing I'm moving out tomorrow."_

 _Stefan glances over at him before staring below at the heads milling around the front yard. "You're welcome to stay, you know. Damon - "_

 _"Already tried." Stefan looks over his shoulder but Enzo doesn't bother. Sure enough, a moment later Damon joins them, mirroring their position over the railing. "Something about needing his own apartment to concentrate."_

 _Enzo shrugs. "Grad school is gonna kick my ass. Best to keep away bad influences. And distractions."_

 _"I'm the best influence," says Damon, spinning to wrap his wrists around the railing. "And all distractions, really?" His grin makes Enzo roll his eyes and he hears Stefan snort beside him. "Like, man, I know you haven't had a girlfriend for the entire time I've known you - but no sex? At all? Please, you're no saint."_

 _Enzo turns too, mainly to scan the crowd that has starting to fill their floor of the house. "I said nothing about cutting myself off from sex. Who do you take me for?" Damon laughs and Enzo narrows his eyes as a smirk tugs at his lips. "Speaking of - " He nods towards a blonde, dancing without abandon, cup in her hand and hair flying around. She dances with two others, one he recognizes and one he doesn't. "Who's the blonde with your girlfriend?"_

 _"Off limits." Enzo raises an eyebrow at Stefan's immediate answer. Shifting to cross his arms and avoiding their eyes, Stefan looks at his feet. "Damon slept with her."_

 _Damon turns to his side, his grin even wider. "Oh please, don't pretend you don't have a thing for Caroline Forbes, little brother."_

 _"I don't have a thing for - "_

 _"So you won't mind if I ask her to dance or something?" Enzo watches Stefan stiffen while he does his best not to grin. "Because in that case - " He moves forward, but Stefan steps in front of him._

 _"I'm going to go get a drink." Stefan runs back inside and heads straight for the three friends. Caroline immediately brightens, pulling him aside. Elena and the other friend glance at each other, both with the same expression as Enzo, who grins._

 _Damon can't stop laughing. "You, my friend, are quite devious."_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about." Enzo leans back against the doorway. "I had no idea that Caroline and Stefan were best friends and totally into each other."_

 _"Uh huh," says Damon, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "because you definitely weren't with me and Elena when we ran into her this week."_

 _Enzo just smirks._

 _Shaking his head, Damon glances somewhere behind Enzo, and he suspects that his eyes have fallen on his girlfriend. "Why'd you do that anyway?"_

 _"Caroline wouldn't shut up about him," says Enzo, staring at the potted plants in the corner of the balcony. "And you had mentioned Stefan had a crush on his best friend." He shrugs, even though he feels slight embarrassment hover around his shoulders. "Besides - I know he's not my biggest fan, so…"_

 _Damon looks at him funny, mouth thin. "You really don't have to find another place, man. Mi casa - "_

 _"Su casa," says Enzo, smiling sadly. "I know." He turns so Damon can't see his face and watches the unfamiliar friend of Elena and Caroline hover alone by the wall. "Besides, this fellow Elena introduced me to - Matt - he seems pretty decent, so."_

 _He can almost hear Damon rolling his eyes. "Donovan's decent alright. And so completely boring."_

 _Enzo shoots him another smirk. "Good, I like my roommates boring. Already experienced the not-boring roommate, and let me tell you - totally not worth it."_

 _Damon glares at him, but before he can send a retort his way, his face brightens. "Bon-Bon!"_

 _The girl dancing earlier with Elena and Caroline stands in the doorway, her feet rolling on the step. "Hello boys."_

 _Damon wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Bon-Bon, meet Enzo, my ex-roommate. Enzo, this is Bonnie Bennett, my best friend. Currently dating Jeremy Gilbert."_

 _Enzo smiles and offers his hand which Bonnie shakes firmly. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett."_

 _"Likewise." She's cute, Enzo decides, and when she turns to Damon with a raised eyebrow, he decides she's funny too. "And actually, I'm Caroline and Elena's best friend. You just come with the territory."_

 _"I'm wounded!" Damon clenches his chest in fake agony and Enzo laughs as Bonnie rolls her eyes. "And to think I was going to_ miss _you when you left us for New York!"_

 _"You're going to college in New York?"_

 _Bonnie smiles and nods. "Yeah I leave next weekend. Which is actually why - " she turns to shoot Damon a soft glare, "_ they _decided to have this party tonight."_

 _"So this is your party." Enzo grins. "No wonder Damon told me to stay away from all the girls."_

 _"Didn't want you to get arrested, my friend. Might have changed my mind about that though." Damon peers around Bonnie and grins. "And while i love talking to my best buds, I have a girlfriend who I much rather dance with."_

 _And he disappears in the crowd. Enzo meets Bonnie's eyes - and laughs when they both roll their eyes at the same time. "I thought living with him was annoying and he was in a_ long distance _relationship - I can't imagine living with him when she lives across the street."_

 _Bonnie grimaces as she joins Enzo in the middle of the balcony. "Believe me. I get it. I love Elena but - " she shakes her head. "They're… intense."_

 _Enzo opens his mouth to respond -_ that's one way of putting it _\- when Bonnie suddenly closes the distance between them, hand on his bicep. "Oh that's so funny!" She laughs, loud and fake, her head thrown back and her hair tickling his skin. He frowns but when he follows her gaze - a dark haired guy pauses on his way towards them - it quickly turns into a smirk._

 _His arm wraps around her waist. "Your laugh is very pretty," he says and when she stiffens slightly he leans closer. "What's his name?" he whispers._

 _She may have shivered, but he's probably imagining it. "Kol. Really not interested." She stands a bit taller, bringing her face inches away from his. Her eyes are really green. They're pretty. His gaze falls to her lips - they look soft and kissable and she smells so_ good _-_

 _"Okay," she says quickly, backing away and Enzo feels cold. "He's gone." She smiles at him and Enzo wonders if that's how he looks when a girl he's not interested in tries to flirt with him. "Sorry about that."_

 _Enzo shrugs, shaking away wayward thoughts. "It's no problem." And, truly, it's really not. He's a guy, and she's hot, so he's not going to complain if he gets to hold her for a couple of seconds. "Why can't you just tell him you're not interested? And that you have a boyfriend?"_

 _"He doesn't think my boyfriend is intimidating enough, I guess. Or because he's just a dick."_

 _Enzo snorts and Bonnie smiles at him. "What's the deal with your boyfriend, anyway? Jeremy Gilbert? Elena's brother?"_

 _Bonnie nods as her arms cross over her chest "Yeah. He's in high school. So, yeah, he's young. But only by two years - and he's really nice and sweet - " He doesn't think she realizes she's slumping her shoulders, her defensive tone making Enzo raise an eyebrow. "What?"_

 _"I meant - right now. Where is he?" He tries not to sound too amused, but really he can't help it._

 _Bonnie maybe blushes, but her tan skin hides pink very well. "Oh! Right. He's getting drinks, I think."_

 _Enzo frowns thoughtfully, debating whether to pry - but, then, he shrugs. She's Damon's friend, so maybe she'll be his too. "You don't sound very thrilled about him."_

 _"That's really none of your business." When Enzo raises his hands in surrender, Bonnie sighs. "I love him, okay?" She kicks the air as she looks down and Enzo almost wants to reach out to make her look at him. "I just - " she sighs again, looking back towards the house, to the crowd of people laughing and dancing and crying and drinking. She finally looks at his shoulder. "I had to grow up this summer. And I don't think Jeremy did."_

 _"So dump him." It seems obvious to him, so when Bonnie shakes her head, he tilts his head in confusion._

 _"It's complicated, okay?"_

 _"It's only as complicated as you make it."_

 _He finds victory in that fact that she has no answer._

 _As Bonnie continues to bite her lip and maybe search for a mediocre argument against his full-proof solution, another guy sticks his head out. "There you are. Dance with me?"_

 _The smile that Bonnie plasters on her face doesn't reach her eyes. Enzo wonders how the other guy doesn't notice. "Of course. Jeremy, this is Enzo, Damon's friend."_

 _Jeremy gives him a once over before nodding. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy." He turns back to Bonnie without moving from his spot in the doorway. "C'mon, they're gonna play your favorite."_

 _This smile reaches her eyes and her skin, as if the corner of her lips are exploding suns. "Get Low?"_

 _"What? No!" Jeremy shakes his head and laughs, reaching for her hand. "I meant that Backstreet Boys song you always liked - "_

 _Bonnie gives him a smile over her shoulder - the smile from before, the only that stays on her lips and nowhere else - as walks away. Enzo returns it and hopes his looks more sincere._

 _The moment she disappears into the crowd, however, he crosses his arms over his chest._

 _This bothers him._

 _He's bothered by Bonnie stringing this guy along, when she clearly was no longer interested. He's bothered by the way Jeremy didn't seem to notice how different her smiles can be. He's bothered by how quickly she used him to throw off the Kol guy._

 _Bonnie Bennett bothers him._

 _There's a moment where he wonders - he's projecting, she said it was complicated, it's not her intention to worm her way into someone's life, break them down, and rebuild them in the way she wants, to own them, to have them wrapped around her finger -_

 _"Still out here?"_

 _Enzo blinks as Damon joins him again. "Yeah. No Elena?"_

 _"Bathroom break."_

 _Silence hovers, thick yet comfortable, as the bass rocks beneath Enzo's feet. He wants to go back in, dance and drink, but his stomach churns. His eyes fall on Jeremy and Bonnie - dancing, happy, but Bonnie backs up when Jeremy tries to pull her closer, twirling herself around instead._

 _Something in Enzo breaks._

 _"What's up with her and Jeremy?" he asks, nodding in their direction. He's proud his voice is level._

 _Damon frowns. "I think she wants to break up with him, actually." He smiles wryly. "But she won't. Because he's Elena's little brother. And that's just who Bonnie Bennett is."_

 _Enzo hopes his disgust stays put in his chest. "That seems like a bad reason not to break up with someone."_

 _"I agree. She won't listen to reason though. Too stubborn. The only way she'd do it is if she's forced too - I should lock her in a closet with him or something." Damon laughs and Enzo smiles, but he's too busy letting Damon's words sink in._

 _He's still thinking it over when Elena comes over, waving at Enzo and grabbing her boyfriend. He's even still thinking about it when Stefan, now drunk, yells at him to get inside and explain why Caroline knows who he is. And when he does re-enter the house, he heads straight for Jeremy and Bonnie._

 _"Sorry to interrupt." Jeremy looks surprised but Bonnie frowns, deeply. For a moment, Enzo thinks he should back out - but his stomach hurts and Jeremy's brown eyes remind him of_ her _. So he continues. "Do you happen to know where the coats are kept?"_

 _Bonnie's eyes narrow. "It's the middle of August. Why did you bring a coat? And don't you live here?"_

 _"I'm moving out tomorrow," says Enzo, grinning. "And I wanted to take a stroll. You never know, maybe it'll start raining."_

 _"Ask Damon or Stefan," says Bonnie, tugging on Jeremy's arm, trying to move away from him. "They're the hosts."_

 _"Oh, but aren't we all family?" Enzo smirks and if it were possible, Bonnie would have melted him with her gaze. Somehow, that only makes him smirk even wider. "So - any ideas?"_

 _Jeremy, glancing between the two, shrugs. "Probably the coat closet downstairs. Near the drinks."_

 _"Care to show me?" Enzo shrugs and keeps his eyes on Jeremy, because if he looks over at her, he may start laughing - a laugh filled with the acid building in his stomach, but still a laugh. "I still get lost around here."_

 _"No, we don't." She turns to Jeremy and her face softens just a bit. "C'mon, Jer, let's go - "_

 _"Why are you being rude?" Jeremy frowns and shakes his head. "You don't have to come, but I want a new drink anyway so - "_

 _Bonnie looks between them and Enzo can see gears working in her head. FInally, her gaze falls on him and while the glare still pierces him, she stands straighter. "Fine, I'll come."_

 _Jeremy leads the way, so Enzo continues smirking at his back. Bonnie, arms crossed and sending glares his way every few seconds, walks beside him. If his stomach wasn't still trying to battle a hurricane, he may have found it amusing. Or cute._

 _They reach the closet just as Bonnie leans towards him and whispers, "I know you're up to something. Please don't."_

 _And for that second - where Jeremy throws open the closet and Bonnie faces him and her eyes seem to flicker with emotion - Enzo wants to listen, to be nice._

 _But the monster in his chest roars and Enzo shoves them both into the closet and locks it with the spare key Damon gave him two months ago when he moved in._

 _When he leans against it, he can feel Bonnie banging against the door. He thinks he hears her shouts, several threats and pleas, but the music and the people drown her out._

 _Enzo smirks._

Mission complete.

 _He walks away whistling, the monster in his chest purring.  
_

* * *

 **Notes:** I know I said I'd post something else before this, but frankly, I've lost inspiration for other BE fics.

I was really excited to write and post this chapter, since it's been in my head since the beginning of the story. It's the only thing I really planned when I started writing, other than general tropes that I wanted to use. Therefore, I'm really looking forward to hearing reactions! Please let me know what you liked/didn't like - and any guesses for what happens next!

Next chapter we'll be back to Bonnie's POV, plus another Big Event, before we jump head first into what I like to call "Phase 2" of this fic.


	8. The Ex (2)

**8: The Ex (2)**

 **Four and a half years ago.**

 _She's going to kill him._

 _Not, of course, the boyfriend currently trying to unscrew the doorknob. No, the idiot who locked them in a closet, knowing full well she didn't want this,_ smirking _, while he very decidedly disrespected her wishes and_ locked them in the damn closet.

 _She loves Jeremy. She's known him forever._

 _And even though they just met less than thirty minutes ago, Bonnie knows with absolute certainty that she hates Enzo._

 _Despises him._

 _Wants him to burn in hell._

 _Wants to stand there and watch as he suffocates, as his loved ones laugh at him and that stupid-ass smirk is wiped clean from his face so she can -_

 _"Bonnie - Bonnie!" She blinks as Jeremy frowns at her in concern. Her stomach clenches. "You okay?"_

 _No, she's not okay. It's not dark, since he has the flashlight on his phone pointed to the ground, but she feels like she can't breathe - there's nowhere to run, no way to avoid him, no way he can't see the panic rising quickly, clawing at her shoulders and her neck, choking her, blocking air and reason as spots of light taint the darkness behind her eyes and all she wants to do is -_

 _"Hey," he says, stepping forward, hand inches away from her shoulder. She flinches and he immediately backs off. "What can I do to help?"_

 _Bonnie shakes her head. "Nothing - it's just - small spaces," she lies, because it's not the small space, it's_ him, _standing in front of her with love and concern etched on his face. Jeremy moves towards her again, and this time she lets him and she melts into his embrace. He's warm. He's soft. He's strong. But it feels protective and wrong and - brotherly._

 _She's going to kill Enzo when she gets out of here._

 _Jeremy must feel her tense, because he begins stroking her hair. "Hey, we'll get out of here. Someone will notice we're missing, or Damon will kick everyone out so they can hear us, or - "_

 _"I know that." She doesn't mean to be harsh, to cut, but he's so soft and her insides burn. She steps back, away from him and her back hits the wall. It's ironic, probably, that she feels boxed in. But his hand reaches for her and she involuntarily cringes. Without saying anything, she looks away from and his arm drops. "I - "_

 _"What's going on?" he asks, still calm and soft-spoken. It's frustrating and makes her want to scream. She wants_ him _to scream, to get mad, to throw things or yell or hit the wall. Something. Anything. She wants a reason to hate him._

 _Instead, Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest. "Nothing."_

 _"Don't lie." Even though his voice is still level, this time it's a command. And it's enough of a difference that she looks at him. His eyes flicker between concern and something else she can't quite identify. It feels like too sweet cupcake frosting, where just a lick is satisfaction, but too much and her teeth hurt and she wishes they'd fall off instead. "You've been acting weird for a while now, just tell me - "_

 _Maybe it's because she desperately wants to vomit, to remove her insides so they don't threaten to flay her alive, that she finds words disappearing past her lips and hitting the air in loud vibrations that mirror those of the music fading from her ears. It's just him and her, now. "I think we should break up."_

 _Silence. Complete silence. Whispers in her head slowly rise, insults and threats and regrets, but all that registers is her heartbeat, squeezing and out of sync._

 _Finally: "What?"_

 _"I think we should break up." She doesn't break eye contact, hopes she can keep her face calm and determined. "I love you, but - "_

 _"Don't." He doesn't look angry, not yet, rather confused and a bit resigned and that makes her heart hurt more. But then slowly, anger reaches his neck and jaw and then his eyes narrow. "Enzo knows?"_

 _That surprises her. "What - "_

 _This laugh is loud and bitter and now her heartache feels like broken glass in her veins. "You told_ Enzo, _a guy you just met, that you wanted to break up with me. Instead of just - " He shakes his head, messy hair flying, and Bonnie can't move. "Who else did you tell?"_

 _"...Damon," she says, her quiet voice a stark contrast to his and it makes her wince. "No one else, I promise."_

 _"Does Damon also know you were in love with him?"_

 _This time, Bonnie snaps, because he's so close to yelling, and in such a closed space she needs to fight back. "Of course not!" Her fingers dig into her palms. "And I wasn't in love with him, it was just a crush. You_ know _that. I told you that in confidence!"_

 _"The same confidence you had in me? To tell other random guys about how you don't want me - but can't get over yourself to just talk to_ me?" _Each word stings. He's only spitting out the truth. But it hurts._

 _"Jeremy - "_

 _He spins and hits the wall. Vibrating through the room, his slap echoes in her ears even when he turns to face her again. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear how I was always just Elena's little brother, how we're too different, and this hurts and you still love me, just not like_ that _, like a - "_

 _His shouted hisses, the unspoken_ brother _, all slam flat on the floor when the sharp knocks interrupt them._

 _"Jeremy? Bonnie? You guys okay?"_

 _Jeremy lets out a breath. "Yeah, let us out, please."_

 _She's proud of how steady his voice is._

 _When the door swings open, however, Bonnie only feels guilt. Elena glares at her, a tiny tick visible in her eye, stepping back._

 _Bonnie swallows. "What's wrong?"_

 _"You broke up with Jeremy?" Elena has always had a talent for speaking calmly even when angry and Bonnie hates it, especially right now. Jeremy flinches and slides past his sister, who stands just in front of the doorway; she's backlit by the party and maybe the shadows make her seem - harsher._

 _Bonnie stands straighter, ready to defend herself, and stands halfway inside the closet and halfway out. "Yes - Elena - I'm sorry but it just wasn't - "_

 _"I don't care that you broke up with him," she says, shaking her head with disgust written in the corner of her lips. "I'm mad that you broke up my baby brother in a closet_ where everyone could hear you _and didn't once think to talk to me about it. But you talked to Damon. Who, apparently, you were in love with." Her voice drops, shaking, and Bonnie grips the doorframe tightly. "But you didn't tell me that either."_

 _And when Elena leaves, spinning on her heel and breathing heavily, Bonnie finally recognizes the large crowd around them. The house is quiet, the music long since turned off, and the stares pierce her. She fights back the tears._

 _Pushing through the crowd, the two men Bonnie least wants to see suddenly appear. Damon frowns, glancing at her, but when his eyes fall on Elena's retreating back, he quickly follows her._

 _That doesn't hurt as much as she expected it to._

 _But when Enzo steps towards her, his face carefully blank and voice low, and asks, "are you okay?" - that's when the hurt and the pain and the anger and the guilt flood back, all at once, clawing at her until she feels like she's drowning. So with a pained smile, one that she knows will pierce him more than any glare she could muster, Bonnie meets him in the middle of the crowd. She doesn't bother raising her voice. "You don't get to talk to me, ever again. Get the hell out of my life."_

 _Bonnie leaves and waits until she's back in her room, surrounded by cardboard boxes and suitcases, to curl up on the floor and sob._

* * *

 **Present day.**

Bonnie runs her hands down her thighs and she doesn't know if likes that Enzo's gaze follows her movements. She waits, because she's been talking for too long, and takes a sip of the water the waiter had left for them. Once she begins drinking, she realizes she's actually quite thirsty, finishing more than half the glass before Enzo finally speaks.

"I didn't realize Elena was so mad about it." Bonnie looks at him sideways, but he's still looking at her legs. "You still hang out together and stuff."

Bonnie shrugs. "Not really. We barely talk. I think the last time we were alone in a room together was during her housewarming party - and that's only because Caroline ran late and Damon had to go get ice."

"Speaking of Caroline - " Enzo readjusts and Bonnie finally looks at him completely. Leaning against his elbow on the back of the seat, he raises an eyebrow. "She's just okay with this? That doesn't seem her style."

She shifts and looks down again. "She's not, but I think Elena said something to her because she's never brought it up."

Enzo looks like he can't believe it, and for a moment, Bonnie worries he might want to actually _ask_ Caroline about it - but he sighs instead. "I'm still not sorry that I got you to break up with him." His face softens, eyes twinkling in the dim lighting and she resists the urge to stroke the stubble lining his jaw. "But I am sorry that I hurt you." Her heart clenches painfully. "I - I never wanted to do that."

"I know." She really does, but she doesn't accept his apology, doesn't think she can. Enzo doesn't look away from her and his intense gaze somehow reassures her that he doesn't expect her to.

"Maggie and I - " he continues and Bonnie feels herself stop breathing in the hopes he keeps talking and doesn't stop. It's curiosity, mostly, but also a desperate _need_ \- for him to tell her more, to confide in her, to trust her - "I found out she moved back that day."

But that - that surprises her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess she just - got in my head."

His confession meets silence. Bonnie lets it settle in her head, lets the missing passages find their blank pages. It's a story of that night, a story of Enzo, a story about everything and nothing -

"Have you tried talking to Elena since then?" His fingers tap against the seat again, perfectly in rhythm with the song gently playing in the background. Bonnie wonders if he ever played an instrument.

"Not really. She avoids me," she says, without thinking, mostly because it's late and she's quite tired - it's been a long day. But even as Bonnie yawns, she still hears his next words.

"You sure you're not avoiding her?" Bonnie wants to glare at him, but he's perfectly serious, lips upturned only to offer comfort and softness. In fact, only then Bonnie notices that it's his voice - accented and ragged, but soft and soothing, that distracts her.

She's truly exhausted.

And maybe that's why Bonnie doesn't answer him, and instead tilts her head and narrows her eyes. "You're a good guy, you know." Enzo stiffens slightly, but when Bonnie lets her hand fall on top of his, stilling his fingers, she only notices how her heart seems to want to fill her chest. "And you don't need me to tell you that."

Enzo looks at their hands. "Maybe. I guess."

For a moment, Bonnie wants to kiss him. But as quickly as the thought arises, it disappears, especially when she clears her throat and drops her hand back to her lap, intertwining her fingers together. Enzo moves backward, as if he had just noticed how close they had gotten on the same side of that tiny booth - but Bonnie smiles. "You want to tell me more about Maggie?"

He snorts and Bonnie smiles wider. "Not really."

"Okay."

The silence that hovers is not only comfortable, but _normal_ \- and when Enzo starts humming a harmony to the song playing, Bonnie leans her head against the seat and closes her eyes. Her shoulders feel lighter. Her heartbeat feels a little less painful. Her head feels clearer.

Maybe she can forgive him. Someday.

Just as she hovers between awakeness and sleep, her phone vibrates harshly on the table. She groans. "Who is it?" she asks, not wanting to open her eyes.

Enzo leans over her and Bonnie swallows, wondering why the hell she asked him to get _closer_ to her - "Um, you may want to take this."

Her eyes shoot open and she grabs her phone. Frowning, the ironic timing not lost on her, she answers. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, Bonnie! Thank god - I've been trying to get Damon but he won't pick up and Caroline's going to straight to voicemail - I'm on my way to the airport right now but - "

"Jeremy," says Bonnie, quickly, hoping her voice soothes him in some way, even if her stomach churns in panic. "Deep breaths. What's going on?"

His voice cracks and Bonnie grips the table tightly. "Elena was hit by a car and she's in the hospital and they didn't say how serious it was but no one else is answering so I'm heading there right now - "

"I'll get Damon and Caroline," says Bonnie, already grabbing her purse. "Which hospital?"

"There's only one hospital, Bonnie!"

"Jeremy - "

His long sigh vibrates in her ear. "Right, sorry, I'm just - "

Bonnie smiles even if he can't see it. "It's okay. I get it. I'll you updated."

"Thanks, Bon."

After hanging up, she turns to quickly explain to Enzo everything - only to find him already standing, her jacket stretched out to her, his phone already to his ear. "I'll drive." She barely has time to nod before he drops some cash on the table and nudges her out the door.

And for once, Bonnie is glad Enzo's there.

* * *

 **Notes:** This is the part where you all go back and reread chapter 1.


	9. The Accident

**9: The Accident**

The last time Bonnie visited a hospital, she was fourteen, a freshman in high school, and Caroline had accidentally dropped her during cheerleading practice. Her broken ankle needed an x-ray and a cast, but the entire time she had Caroline, Elena, and Grams surrounding her.

Her sole hospital experience was not sad - instead, it reminds Bonnie that she has family. Loved ones.

But she knows Jeremy and Elena hate hospitals.

And when they pull into the hospital that Elena is supposedly at, and Enzo bites his lip and hesitates, Bonnie realizes someone else may hate them too.

"Do you mind if I park and we walk in together?" Enzo doesn't look at her, tapping fingers randomly against the steering wheel, his eyes glancing to the rearview mirror to make sure he's not blocking other cars. "I - I'd drop you, but - " he sighs, deeply, and Bonnie feels like it's easier to breathe around him, now, "I - I don't think I can go in alone."

Bonnie blinks. His shoulders are tense and his jaw ticks, so she smiles softly. "Of course. I think there's an open spot in that next lane."

When they briskly walk into the hospital, Bonnie notices that while he has his hands stuffed in his pockets and a hunch in his shoulders, he's purposefully walking with smaller strides. He wants to stay in line with her. And somehow, that makes Bonnie even more curious - she wants to know why he hates hospitals, why he won't talk about Maggie, why he was so ready in the face of an emergency -

They find Damon first.

"They won't let me see her!" He paces the hallway, nurses giving him strange looks. "The doctor said she was fine, but - "

Stefan and Caroline, hand in hand, appear around the corner. "Oh, finally! We found you - " Stefan leans on his knees, panting, and Caroline pats his back. "We ran. He's a little - well - "

"I don't care that my brother needs to get his ass to a gym," says Damon, glaring at them. "They won't let me see my girlfriend!"

"Aren't you her emergency contact?" says Enzo, leaning against the wall with a knee bent.

Damon glares. "I kept forgetting to turn the stupid form in." He swears and resumes pacing, but Stefan grabs him and holds him still. "Get off."

"No." Stefan leans around his brother. "Why is Enzo here?" he asks, directing the question to Bonnie.

Bonnie glances over at Enzo, who's jaw ticks again but keeps his gaze on the floor, before sighing. "We were with Matt and Sarah - long story - "

Caroline stands on her tiptoes on the other side of Damon. "Sarah and Matt are together?"

Just as Enzo groans and Bonnie grins, Matt and Sarah round the corner and stop at the group. "Okay, so maybe we didn't need to rush over here," says Sarah at Matt, with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Matt raises his arms in surrender.

"Well isn't this just a party," says Enzo under his breath and Bonnie's pretty sure she's the only one who hears him. She bites back a grin. Something about how the nurses are more amused by them than worried gives her the impression that maybe Jeremy - and Damon - were overreacting. Before she can find a nurse to ask, however, the door opens and Damon escapes Stefan's grip.

"Dr. Parker! Please tell me she's okay - "

The doctor shakes her head, smiling wryly. "Elena is perfectly fine - cuts and bruises, and a broken arm - but fine." She holds up a hand when Damon tries to talk. "You can see her in a minute - not at all of you, maybe two or three at a time - but first, Elena asked that one of you contact her brother and tell him not to bother flying over here."

Matt, holding Sarah's hand, takes out his phone. "I got it. And if she's fine - Sarah and I - um - " Pink colors his cheeks.

"Please tell me we didn't interrupt you two having sex for this," says Caroline, face slightly contorted. When Matt continues blushing, looking down, and Sarah just nods with a tiny smirk, tugging at her boyfriend, Caroline shakes her head. "On Elena's behalf, I apologize."

Sarah laughs and the four - Sarah, Matt, Caroline, and Stefan - step to the side, waving and indicating that they'll call Elena in the morning. Bonnie turns back Dr. Parker, who's filling in Damon about Elena's injury.

Enzo leans against her shoulder. "I think we should stay for a bit. Give Damon some company." Frowning, she looks up at him - he stares back, not breaking eye contact, and the seriousness in his gaze makes her swallow. "Maybe you can talk to her."

First it's anger - that he'd even _suggest_ that, not after that whole entire conversation - then it's shame, that he may actually be _right_ \- and then fear, bubbling and acidic, only dulled by Enzo's hand resting lightly on her lower back. "I - "

She doesn't know what she's going to say, but she's saved from figuring it out when Damon turns to them. "She's in room 30, come with me?" He doesn't wait for them to respond, quickly following Dr. Parker through hallways and past corners. Enzo glances at her with a raised eyebrow - and without thinking, Bonnie just follows.

When they reach the room, Enzo nudges her forward and past the door, his hand still resting firmly on her back. She finally shakes him off and he pockets his hands, but Bonnie still drags her feet.

Elena looks pale. When she sees Damon, she brightens immediately and kisses him, rolling her eyes when Damon starts ranting about being more careful when crossing the street and maybe she needs to wear reflexive lights like on bikes or something, or maybe just a bell -

"Damon, I'm fine. It's just a broken arm. Did someone tell Jeremy to keep his ass in Chicago?" Elena squeezes her boyfriend's hand and looks past him - and sees Bonnie.

Bonnie smiles back weakly. "Matt did. How are you feeling?" She hates how soft her voice sounds.

"Like I could use some coffee." Elena gives a pointed look to Damon who grins and kisses her forehead. Just as he moves to leave the room, Bonnie tries to follow him. Enzo gives her look as she drags him by the door too.

Enzo lowers his voice, moving in front of her to block her exit. "You should talk to her."

" _Now?"_ Bonnie hisses, glancing sideways, but Elena seems preoccupied with her arm. She pushes them closer to the door, and Enzo now leans against it. "I don't think - "

"Do you want me to lock you two in here?"

There's a long pause, when Enzo stares at her - he's still serious, intense, studying her - but she realizes this time he's _asking_. Her heart flutters, or something.

"No," she says, pushing him aside. She puts her hand on the doorknob and he's so close - the warmth of his body burns. Closing her eyes, she lets out a sigh - he's still standing right next to her and somehow that makes her decision very easy. "Thank you," she says, looking at her hands and not at him. She gently tugs open the door when he steps back and nudges him out. "But I've got it. Keep Damon out for a bit?"

"Of course." He hesitates, but suddenly he's tucking a strand hair behind her cheek and she doesn't know how to breathe. And then, he's gone and the door is closed and she lets out a deep breath.

Bonnie turns and Elena looks only at her.

"So are you and Enzo dating yet?"

"Hilarious." Bonnie walks over to her bed, sitting next to her feet. She looks at Elena's arm. "So what happened?"

Elena may have shrugged. "Was just walking and didn't see the car. It was dark and they didn't realize it was still a red light - it was right by the light so it wasn't horrible, but I fell weird. Broke some bone in my wrist."

The silence is awkward and thick and Bonnie wishes she knew how to break it.

"I miss you," says Elena, finally, cradling her arm. Her voice is soft and Bonnie has to look at her face. Elena looks close to tears.

"I miss you too," says Bonnie honestly, because she's already had one sincere conversation tonight, what's one more.

Elena frowns, her voice cracking slightly. "Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Wait - what? I'm not avoiding you!" Bonnie shakes her head. "You're avoiding _me_."

Elena blinks and the pause before the silence breaks is definitely lighter - Bonnie feels her heart pick up -

Elena laughs and Bonnie has to join her - because maybe Enzo was right. _Are you sure you're not avoiding her?_ Damn that bastard. She was never gonna live it down.

"I'm not avoiding you, Bonnie," says Elena with a small smile and with unbroken eye contact. "I just thought you didn't want to talk to me about it - so I just - stopped trying, I guess and - "

"And I thought you were completely done with me - and that you didn't want to make drama so you didn't say anything, so I just let it be - "

"I can't believe Caroline never said something," says Elena, now grinning and scooting closer to her. Bonnie crosses her legs on the bed, leaning forward.

"I thought you told her to let it go, honestly."

Elena blinks. "I thought _you_ had said something to her." Shaking her head, she clicks her tongue. "Damn. All these years - I mean, you were busy in New York and stuff - but once you moved back home - "

Bonnie shrugs. "A lot had happened. People grow apart." Her hand rests on Elena's ankle and she looks down. "But I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about everything. About Jeremy. Damon."

Elena smiles and shakes her head. "I get it. I didn't at the time - we were best friends, you were supposed to me _everything_ \- but I think I was embarrassed. Here I was, constantly gushing about Damon to you - and you were _in love_ with him. I felt awful. And then for a while, I was jealous too. What if he'd rather have you? I know that's silly," she adds when Bonnie opens her mouth to protest. "But that's how I felt. And I wanted to apologize, to talk to you again - but you were in New York and I was here and Caroline told me about all these adventures you were having - " She shrugs. "I didn't belong anymore."

"Elena." Bonnie keeps shaking her head, her back straighter and her head a little clearer, despite the exhaustion still hovering in her chest. "I wanted to call you so many times - to see how you were doing - but I was so scared you were still so mad."

Elena shakes her head. "We're so dumb." She reaches for her the same time Bonnie leans in and being careful of the broken arm, Bonnie hugs her tightly. "Let's not go four years without talking again, okay?"

"Deal."

Their laughter must have attracted attention because Damon sticks his head in. "Are my favorite girls finally back together again?"

"Shut up and give me that coffee." Elena stretches her uninjured arm and wiggles her fingers in Damon's direction and Damon grins as she takes the drink from him.

Bonnie glances back to the door - and Enzo walks in, looking only at her. Bonnie ignores the warmth in her stomach. When he raises an eyebrow at her, Bonnie squeezes Elena's leg again before smiling widely and standing. "You two going to be okay for the night?" A yawn she didn't realize had been building leaves her lips. "I'm exhausted."

"Of course!" Elena grins, waving her away. "We need to make up for lost time, but not tonight. Now get out of here - you too, Enzo."

Enzo shrugs, arms crossed over his chest. "Well I'm her ride so…"

Elena and Damon exchange a look, but before they can say anything Bonnie rolls her eyes. "We were out with Matt and Sarah."

"It's almost midnight on a Wednesday night." Damon glances between the two and Bonnie shakes her head and decides that since the couple have returned to annoying her, she'll just ignore them.

"Get some rest, Elena. Goodnight." And as she guides Enzo forcefully out the door, she may hear Elena giggling behind her.

* * *

They drive all the way back to her apartment before she says anything.

"Say it again."

Enzo frowns. "What?"

Sighing, Bonnie unbuckles her seatbelt and turns completely in the seat. "Apologize. Again."

"Seriously? You really want me to - "

"Just do it, Lorenzo."

With a long-suffering sigh and large grin, Enzo turns to her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie makes sure he can see her smile and eyes when she responds. "Apology accepted." He raises an eyebrow but says nothing. They stare at each other. She wants to look away but - finally she just clears her throat and blinks away the residue of his gaze.

Enzo looks down with a small smile. "So, I guess this means we're friends now."

Bonnie can't stop the hard laugh that escapes her throat. "Really?" He grins at her.

"Yep. We don't hate each other anymore. So that makes us friends," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet, and maybe because he's said it - it definitely seems that way now.

So Bonnie smiles, a slight squeezing in her chest. "I think I can do friends."

"Good."

"Good."

Her hand lingers on the door handle, ready to head straight to bed - but Bonnie can't quite leave. There's something about this silence, as if it can't be over yet, as if there's something that needs to be spoken and Enzo still stares at her like he's trying to find the answer to a question he doesn't really understand and Bonnie shifts in her seat, wishing she knew what _that_ particular twinkle in his eye meant -

"Matt and I were going to watch movies all day Saturday." Enzo hesitates, his tongue running along his bottom row of teeth, and Bonnie can't look away. "If you want - "

She doesn't let him finish, because maybe this is what's missing and if she doesn't leave the car soon - "I'd love to." And she would. Enzo grins and Bonnie finally brings herself to look away and leave the car.

"See you Saturday!" He grins at her before she shuts the car door.

Bonnie waves goodbye, but really it feels like a whole new beginning.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry this chapter feels so rushed. I'm not very happy with it.

It was never my intention for the Elena part to play too big of a role in the present day of this fic, more of something for BE to overcome on their way to friends. A lot of the reactions to Elena rubbed me the wrong way, so while I always intended for Bonnie/Elena to have their conversation in this chapter, I may have closed that chapter more soundly than I originally thought I was going to.

Reminder that I have drabbles posted over on archive of our own (under the same username) that you should all go read! I wrote a missing 8x05 scene last week.


End file.
